Serena at Hogwarts? And she's a good student!
by SailorChibi
Summary: After a fight with the Senshi, Serena recieves an invitation to Hogwarts. She's going, but she doesn't know of the adventures that await her! The Negaverse and Voldemort joined forces! The Senshi have to be together! Can they get over their differences?
1. Prologue

Sailor_Chibi doesn't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter! [Wish I did]. No sue!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Serena sighed to herself. She couldn't help it, she was sorry for the fight between her and her friends. She hadn't met to be late, but her mother had insisted she take Rini to school this morning, and thus Serena had ended up being late for school. After her detention she had dashed straight for the temple, even considering Sailor Teleporting so as not to make her friends angry again. *A little late for that, don'cha think?* Said a sarcastic voice inside her. Serena sighed again and pulled her legs under her, resting her chin on the windowsill, unaware of the large golden eyes that watched her, eyes waiting for dawn when it could deliver its letters.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Of course, Serena's going to Hogwarts! And maybe so are the inner Senshi. Probably nto the Outers, sorry. Next chapter will be Harry, I promise! 


	2. My birthday and I still haven't changed

Let's make one thing straight! I don't own Sailor Moon! Or Harry Potter. [Darn it] Thanks so much to my first 5 reviewers!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Harry Potter was awake, rather surprising, considering it was 11:45 at night. But he did have to get his summer homework finished, lest Snape should take more points off. Even if the Dursley's were afraid of his godfather, Sirius Black, because of his prison record that had only been cleared up a few years ago, [a clearing up Harry had 'forgotten' to mention] lately they were pretending to forget he was alive until he did something to upset them. Then, he generally paid for it with a beating, listening to Dudley's mocking giggles as Vernon gleefully cracked his belt on him. He leaned over his parchment, and measured it. "2 more inches." He murmured. He glanced at his watch. 10 minutes until he was fifteen. Like the Dursley's would notice. Last year they went out of their way to make him miserable on his birthday. He glanced at the window, then at Hedwig's cage. He'd sent her out to Hermione a few days ago, but she hadn't come back yet. He wasn't worried. He knew Hermione would care for her. He looked down at his watch. Ten, nine, eight, maybe his birthday wouldn't be so bad, four, three, two, one! He was officially a fifteen-year-old. Why didn't he feel any different? He still felt like any normal teen, well as normal as Voldemort's sworn enemy could, and as normal as a wizard and the boy-who- lived could be. Harry stood and walked over to the window. A cool breeze blew in for July. Maybe he would go to the Weasley's this year. He could hope. Maybe he'd go live with Sirius, or even to Hogwarts early. Harry smiled as he closed his window. "Well, maybe seeing Snape so early wouldn't be a good thing."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Please R&R! Serena receives and makes her decision next time, and after that maybe Diagon Alley or something like that. Please check out my other story! 


	3. The letter, the exception, the humilatio...

I no own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter! [One can dream!] J.K. Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi do! My other story needs attention!  
  
***********************************************  
  
The first sensation Serena was aware of was a stinging sensation in her spine. She moaned and rolled over, squishing Luna. "Mraw!" Luna cried helplessly. Serena snickered and sat up, revealing a squashed Luna. "Luna, I presume you've got a good reason for waking me up at 8:30 in the morning?" "Yes." The guardian answered, sitting and trying to regain some dignity by licking a paw. "There is an owl outside your window that seems to want in." "An owl?!" Repeated the shocked princess. She crawled off the bed and went to her window. She unlatched it and opened it. Nothing happened. "Oh Luna, you're just being para- WAHH!" Serena screamed as something wooshed by and dropped another something on her head. "Ow!" Serena complained, gingerly rubbing the spot. That something that frightened her turned out to be an owl, which landed on the back of her chair and perched there, looking at her. Serena spotted a letter and picked it up. It's seal was very fine. "Hmmm..." She slid a fingernail underneath and slipped it open, pulling a piece of paper out.  
  
1 Serena Tsukino  
  
2 The Bunny Bedroom  
  
3 34 Sakura Lane  
  
4 Crossroads  
  
5 Tokyo  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Intenational Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Tsukino,  
  
I am pleased to inform you of your nomination for a student transfer program for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a wonderful opportunity and should not be passed by. Please take a few days and discuss this with your parents/guardian(s). Inclosed is a list of books and items needed for fifth years. We await your decision by owl no later then the end of the week.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Serena re-read the letter and gasped in joy. Oh, how neat! She would love to go, to learn a magic of a different sort then her own. "Serena? What's it say? Serena?" Serena jumped to her feet. "I gotta tell the Scouts!" She gasped, racing out the door, leaving a black cat trumpled behind her.  
  
***********- Cherry Hill Temple  
  
Serena ran up the stairs of the temple and started across the yard, yelling. "Rei! REI!!!" The priestess looked annoyed as she appeared. "Nani?!" "I got a letter from Hogwarts!" "From who?!" "Hogwarts. It's a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Oh Serena, don't be such an Odango Atama! There's no such thing!" "Is to!" "Is not!" "Is to!" "Is not!" "Yamoro!" Shouted Lita, stepping between them. "It doesn't matter." Rei gave 'Hmph' sound and walked into the temple. Lita turned and followed, and somewhat angry Serena followed. Inside, she found Ami and Mina sitting. Ami had a book in front of her, and Mina a magazine. "What'cha reading, V- chan?" Serena asked, looking over Mina's shoulder. "Seventeen." Mina answered. "Mako-chan, what did you cook?" Serena asked, her nose twitching as she caught a whiff of some delectable sweets. She reached for one, and was bringing it towards her mouth when Rei interrupted her. "Honestly, Serena, how could you believe something so dumb? What school would accept you?" Rei shook her head in disgust over Serena's letter, which she held in her hands. Serena dropped the odango in shock and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "You're just jealous!" "Me, jealous of you? Dream on!" Rei said angrily. "You're just a dumb, irresponsible whiny crybaby odango atama!" "You don't know anything Rei!" Serena screamed at her. Grabbing her letter away from Rei, she ran outside and down the stairs and towards her house. 'Rei's wrong. She is wrong. SHE'S WRONG!' Serena screamed at herself silently, but she didn't believe it. She rushed inside, up the stairs and slammed the door as hard as she could. Stomping over, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled two words.  
  
I ACCEPT!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Next is Diagon Alley, and after that she talks to the Outer Senshi. Next she meets Harry. Please R&R and R&R my other story, 'The Keeper of Light in the Pokeworld?!' as well!  
  
  


	4. Diagon Alley part 1

Hi! ^_^ Thanks so much for my reviews. I know some people think I put these up really fast, but I don't see the point of making people wait forever and ever for a story. I think it makes them lose interest. Ages are:  
  
Harry- 15  
  
Hemrione- 15  
  
Ron- 15  
  
Draco- 15  
  
SM characters:  
  
Serena- 15  
  
Ami- 15  
  
Rei- 15  
  
Mina- 15  
  
Lita- 15  
  
Hotaru- 13  
  
Rini- 12  
  
Chibi Chibi [Hope]- 5 [?]  
  
Amara- 18  
  
Michelle- 18  
  
Setsuna- 20 [as her human character portrays]  
  
Okay, in my story Hope is like Serena's daughter, because when Galaxia got her starseed back I believe that Hope still existed. Therefore, she needed a starseed to keep her alive and the only one strong enough was Serena's, so she bounded with it. It doesn't hurt Serena, although she wasn't very happy she now has another daughter. Another thing, Hope won't age until Rini's born in the 30th century. Serena understands what Hope says, even if all Hope can say is 'Chibi Chibi' and Rini can understand some of it. RINI+HOTARU = ^_^ RINI AND HOTARU ARE LOVERS IN MY STORY! DON'T LIKE IT, DEAL WITH IT! NO MAMO-CHAN! DIE MAMO-CHAN, DIE!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Serena looked around as she jumped off the plane. A small thrill of excitement rushed up her spine, making her tingle. She'd tried to leave Hope with the outer Senshi although she hadn't told them where she was going. If she had, they would have tried to stop her or insisted they come as well. She didn't want this. She needed them to stay in Tokyo and watch over the city and help the inners. Hope had refused, wanting to come with her, and so had Rini and Hotaru. In the end, she had given in, knowing they would find some way of coming anyway.  
  
A man with red hair apporached. "Are you Serena Tsukino?" He asked in an eglish accent. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, Serena answered "Yes". "Good. I have been sent by the Ministry of Magic to show you around Diagon Alley and find everything you need for Hogwarts. It really is a fine school. All my children went there." "Honto." Serena said politely as she entered the car. It was freaky to all of them because english drove on the wrong side of the road. She spent the entire time clutching the seat with her eyes closed and praying to every god/goddess she could think of. She'd never been more relieved to get out of a car. Mr. Weasley led her into a pub, the name being 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Serena shook her head, wondering if agreeing to come wasn't her best decision. She picked Hope up and cautioned Rini and Hotaru to stay close.  
  
"Good mornin', Arthur." Said the old pubman. "Who's this?" "This is Serena Tsukino, Rini Tsukino, Hotaru Tomoe and Hope Tsukino." The entire pub went silent. Then, there was a rush to shake their hands. "Wahh!" Rini cried as witches and wizards swarmed her and her girlftriend, sister and future mother. She literally jumped into Serena's arms as someone nearly trampled her. Hotaru pressed tightly against Serena as the Moon Princess desperately edged her way out of the crowd. It was crowded enough no one could tell they was gone. Rini got down but stayed extremely close. "I wanna go home!" She informed Serena. "So do I." Serena muttered, but louder she said "Rini, we can't."  
  
The disappointed crowd dispersed as the flames in the fireplace suddenly turned emerald and grew to about 6 feet. Rini made a choking sound and jumped into Hotaru's arms, Serena and Hotaru stared and Hope let out a startled cry and then started to cry. A figure came whirling out of it, revealing to be a teenage boy of about 16. Another, identical to the first, came whizzing out behind him. Followed by two more and then 2 girls, one girl and one boy obviously not from the family. The last was an older woman with red hair. Hope let out a wail but no one moved to comfort her. Serena felt like crying herself. 'Maybe Rei was right. I am just an odango atama. I'll never learn everything about the wizarding world!' One of the boys, one with black hair and Emerald eyes that were covered by glasses and a lightening bolt on his forehead, approached them.  
  
"Hello." He said with a smile. Hotaru let Rini's legs fall but Rini didn't loosen her grip. They just stared. With effort Serena pulled her eyes away and patted Hope's back. "Girls, it's not polite to stare." She scolded gently. She smiled at him. "I'm Serena Tsukino. That's Rni, Hotaru and this is Hope." He smield back. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you, Serena. I judge by your reaction this is your first time in the wizarding world?" Hai." Serena admitted with an embarrassed grin. "I'm going to Hogwarts." "That's where we go!" Exclaimed one of the girls. "Sorry, Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too." Serena smiled genuinely.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry watched the girl as she walked along with Hermione and Ginny. Her golden hair fell like sunlight. Her Crystal Blue eyes twinkled when she laughed. He noticed the other two stayed close to her, sending wary glances at the wozards witches that passed. Another she never let down, but perhaps that was for the best. "She's cute, hmm?" Ron asked. "Yeah." Harry said without thinking. "Ahha! You do like her!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly. "I do not." Harry said, blushing. "You do to! You're blushing." Ron smirked. It was a good thing they stopped at the Wand Shop because Harry really did like her.  
  
*************************  
  
"Harry likes you." Hermione said. Serena flushed and looked over her shoulder at him. "Do you really think?" "Yes." Said Ginny. "He keeps staring at you. Do you like him?" Serena blushed. "NO!" She said loudly. "You do to, you're blushing!" They paused at the Wand Shop and headed inside. "Even if he does, he wouldn't ask me out." Serena said. "How do you know?" Luckily, Ollivander came out and handed her a wand because Serena didn't know.  
  
A million wands later, or so it seemed, Serena sighed with impatience. She hadn't wanted to do this, but back in the Silver Millennium she'd had a Wand, and was actually quite good at magic. When Beryl came, Serenity had come to Earth and given it to the previous Wand Owners to take care of it. If Ollivander still had it, it was the only one that would work for her. "Look." She said. "My name is Serenity Moonbeam. Do you think you could get *my* wand?" "Ollivander's eyes widened. "Of course. Have you the key?" She handed him a small, old golden key. He inserted it into a lock. There was a small clicking sound, and then he brought to them a box decorated with Crescent Moons. Serena opened it, and there it was. Her wand. "Stardust, Moonstoon, Sunbeam, Tears from the Milky Way, Crystal, 11 inches." He said. Serena pulled out a beautiful wand that was made of Crystal. Rainbows glittered and flashed inside. She smiled at the race of familiar magic that rushed up her arm. "Here's some money for keeping it safe." She handed him wizard money walked out of the store. The others had just caught up with her, when screams and cries of 'Monster'! reached their ears...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ha! Cliffie! Well, not really, but anyway... This will Usa/Harry, and maybe Draco will be jealous, maybe not. Please R&R this story and my other one! 


	5. Diagon Alley part 2, two more invitation...

Okay, I'm trying to make my chapters longer but it's hard to make them so long! As always, I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter! Sueing me is a waste of time, seeing as how I have about three cents.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"What's that?" Ginny cocked her head to the side. "It's probably just a joke." Muttered Hermione. Serena frowned and shook her head slowly. "Um, I don't think so." Rini had run to the corner and was looking around it. "YOUMA!!!" Rini screeched suddenly, turning and running towards them. Directly behind her was indeed, a youma. It was tall, and definitely based on a wand. It had a black, up side down Crescent Moon mark on its forehead. It was also gaining on Rini. "Mercury Bubbles!" Serena shouted. "BLAST!!!" The area turned foggy. The youma and all the witches and wizards were looking around confused and calling out for each other, voices muffled, as Sailor Moon's angry voice sliced through the fog. "Feel kinda lost in a fog?! Well you are, but not for long! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice! On behave of the Moon; I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!!!" The fog cleared off to reveal her, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. It growled and shot a blast of blue fire straight at them. They scattered, and it turned towards Sailor Moon. The blast of fire hit a store, and it exploded. Bits of wood, plastic and glass rained down on everything and everyone. It opened its mouth, blue fire flickering in its depths. "Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" "Silver Sweet Star Attack!" [AN: That was Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon's attack. I just made it up. You like?] Purple, pink and silver energy smacked the youma. Moon leapt to her feet, ignoring the twinge of pain in her side where a shard of glass had cut her. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!" Pure energy smashed into the youma, directly where its heart should have been. It didn't have a chance. The air seemed to still for a second, then the youma went all silvery and turned to dust. For a moment, it remained perfectly sculpted in dust before crumbling. Then, a wind blew the dust away. Moon de-henshined, and the other three followed her example. "Serena, are you okay?" Asked Harry, running up to her. Serena nodded weakly. "Just tired and hungry."  
  
***********************************  
  
Later that evening, Serena was thinking as Hope played with her blond hair. She did need the other Scouts help still, even if she was able to use their powers. Even if she couldn't take all the Outer Senshi, their being too old, she could take Hotaru and Rini and Hope. Hope would probably end up crying for her anyway, like she had the time Serena went on vacation for a week. She'd had to come home four days early early.  
  
Then, her thoughts abruptly switched to Harry. His dark hair, and his Emerald eyes. Simply thinking about him made her heart beat faster. It doubled its already quickened speed as she pictured him without any clothes on, and then if she added herself nude to the picture...  
  
Luckily for her, the door was flung open at that moment. Rini and Hotaru raced inside, waving pieces of paper. It took a while, but finally Serena figured out both girls had been accepted to Hogwarts. "We can go, can't we?" Rini asked anxiously. "Of course you can! We'll go back to Diagon Alley tomorrow, or the next day. Rini, princess, hold up the owl for a moment!" Serena grabbed a piece of paper.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
As you probably know, I have a, well not exactly a birth daughter but I'm the only mother she's ever known. She gets extremely upset when I leave and although Hope is only five years old I want to take her to Hogwarts with me. She won't be much of a bother, I promise. I would accept full responsibility for her actions, as I will as well for Rini and Hotaru. I may also need her help in the final war. Please consider this request.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Serena Tsukino  
  
(Serestra Moonbeam  
  
Serenity Celeste Aurora Moonbeam)  
  
Serena scooped up the paper and added it to the two others before giving it and money to the owl. It hooted once before taking off. Rini looked excited. "I gotta go pack!" She took Hope's hand. "C'mon Hope, let's go!" Both girls raced up the stairs. Serena noticed Hotaru was looking a little unhappy. She touched Hotaru's shoulder. "Feeling a little worried about what they'll say?" She asked gently. Hotaru nodded. "Well, c'mon. Let's go." "Nani? You're coming?" "You bet." Serena and Hotaru ran for the door. "Mom, I'm going out!" She didn't even stop to hear Irene's response as she and Hotaru ran across the lawn.  
  
*********  
  
By the time they reached the mansion which the Outer Senshi occupied, they were breathing hard. Hotaru opened the door and they spilled into the house, laughing and gasping for air at the same time. Amara looked surprised, leaning against the doorframe. "Kitten? What are you doing here?" Serena held up a finger, gasping and giggling at once. "Sec." She bent over, regaining her composure. "Go ahead, Hotaru." "Amara-papa, I was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! So was Rini!" "Hotaru-" "It's true, Amara!" Serena interrupted. "I was accepted first, and then after we went to Diagon Alley-" She recounted the story. Halfway through, Michelle and Setsuna entered the hallway and she had to start over. "We're coming with you." Said Amara immediately. "Iie." Serena shook her head. "Serena-" Began Michelle but Serena cut her off. "Michelle, withc magic is not new to me, I did it all the time in the Silver Milennium, it was just a very closely guarded secret. Besides, you guys are too old for Hogwarts and I want to prove I can do it by myself." "Then why bring Hotaru?" Questioned Setsuna. Serena waved her hands. "Hold on! Hotaru was asked by Professor Dumbledore to go, and besides Hope has to go, and Hope'll want Rini to go and Rini won't go without Hotaru and Hotaru and Rini were invited..." "Alright, but I want you to contact us daily." Said Michelle. Serena opened her mouth to protest, but thught better of it and agreed. "Okay." "Can I go?" Asked Hotaru eagerly. "Of course." Said Setsuna with a smile. "But you make sure to mind what Serena tells you." Added Michelle. "Thank-you!" Hotaru raced upstairs to pack and telphone Rini. Serena smiled at them. "Thanks."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well?! What do you think? You may have noticed Serena seems more mature in this at times but at others she gets along better with Hotaru. That's because I've noticed in the show Serena acts younger then the others sometimes, like thirteen or fourteen. I think Hotaru would be a good friend. I aslo think this is because she fights and kills so much and she has so much power if she didn't act childish she would go insane. As for maturity, well if you had a child ten years younger then you wouldn't you shape up?! Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist in this, when Serena and Darian broke up it crumbled, but Serena jumped to the future and got Rini so that's why Rini's still there and lives in the past. 


	6. Hogwarts Express and the Sorting

Konnichiwa minna. I am in a bad mood. If this took a while, gomen, ff.net is acting really, really weird on me. [One would swear it's from the Negaverse!] Arigato to the reviewers. Demo, I'm trying to get people to review my other fics, so onegai do. Ano, if you find a lot of Japanese words in this fic, it's because I need to show Usa's language difference from Harry's. This is a Usagi/Harry fic, no love triangles, so get over it!!! Other pairings are: and these characters are together already,  
  
Ginny/Draco,  
  
Luna/Artemis,  
  
Rini/Hotaru  
  
Ron/Hermione  
  
Diana/Melanie  
  
Artemis came along, as did Diana, and Artemis is Hotaru's 'pet'. Melanie [Momoko] will be mentioned later, maybe this chapter. Diana will be a cat sometimes and a girl sometimes. Melanie is unaware Diana is going, and the other are unaware she will be there. Diana is 12, and so is Melanie. Diana refers to Melanie as 'Momo-chan'.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena wasn't very happy as she surveyed the train station. All four had a bad case of jet lag. Serena had Hope in a carrier on her back and was holding a energy-less Rini in her arms. Hotaru was following, just barely keeping awake. Luna, Artemis and Diana were all in cages, to their dislike, on the trunks.  
  
Serena herself felt like laying down and sleeping forever. However, she caught sight of Harry right about then, and the energy that flooded through her made her feel wide awake. "Serena!" Called Harry at that moment. A tingle flooded through her, she hadn't seen Harry, Hermione or Ron since the day in Diagon Alley. Of course, they'd all gone back, and Serena had even managed to Hope a wand. Just in case.  
  
Serena made it over to Harry quickly. "Konnichiwa... Hi." She said, blushing slightly at her mistake. "Have you seen the others yet?" He shook his head. "Not yet. We should be running into them soon." He gestured to Rini. "Jetlag?" "Mmmhmm." Serena wrinkled her nose. "It's amazing what traveling on a plane can do." She commented, grinning. "But if we're going to not miss the train, we'd best get on it now." Harry nodded and led her and Hotaru to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Serena looked at it, guessing what he meant. "You've got to be kidding." She said. "Nope." Harry grinned, making Serena's heart flutter.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Rini stirred, yawning. "Iie, we still have to get onto the platform." Serena answered. Hope was stirring as well, and whining to get down. She set both down, and then looked at Harry. "Are you sure about this?" "Yes."  
  
"Well, I refuse to go until someone else goes through first." Hotaru said. "Me too." Rini agreed quickly. "Chibi." Agreed Hope. "I'll prove it to you." Harry said. "I'll go with you." Serena offered. Almost immediately, she hated herself for it, but didn't say anything. "Alright." He started to run, and she rushed after him.  
  
They were nearing the barrier when Serena's nerves got the better of her. She closed her eyes and grabbed Harry's eyes, unknowingly making the dark- haired boy's heart jump.  
  
She felt a brush across her skin, like a tingling feeling, and shivered instinctively. She felt Harry stop, and was jerked to a stop herself when he pulled her back. Serena opened her eyes and gasped in awe. "Selene." She breathed, staring with wide eyes at the train. Hotaru, Rini and Hope burst through behind her, and started starting as well, mouths agape.  
  
Harry glanced over at Serena and felt a strange tingle go through him. Her Crystalline blue eyes were sparkling with amazement, and she looked as if she was trying to remember to breath as she took it all in. Her blond hair was done up in what looked like meatballs, but somehow on her it looked perfect. He had heard in Diagon Alley, from Hotaru, while she was getting her wand, she considered herself a klutz. He didn't consider her to be. He thought her to be perfect. His gaze traveled to their still enter twined hands, and he felt himself blush.  
  
Rini was absolutely amazed at the train. It sent a strange tingle up her back, to know how weird all this would be. Hotaru nudged her, and she closed her mouth, feeling her cheeks flush red. But Hotaru wasn't looking at her; she was looking at Serena and Harry. Rini followed her gaze and smiled, her mother and Harry were holding hands.  
  
Serena allowed herself to be pulled over to the baggage by Harry, and gave her trunks to Harry, who in turn gave them to the wizard loading them. She rescued the guardians just in time, knowing they would not appreciate being cooped up in a storage compartment the entire time, and if she did she probably would never hear the end of it.  
  
She scooped up Hope and placed her on the train, then helped Hotaru and Rini up. Harry pulled himself up, then turned and grabbed Serena's hand to pull her up. Serena felt herself blush, and didn't pay attention to where she placed her feet. She tripped, sending herself falling forward into Harry's arms. Slowly, she looked up and found herself entranced by Emerald orbs. Without realizing, she tilted her face upwards.  
  
Harry felt Serena trip and then she was in his arms. He looked down, stunned, but was even more shocked as he felt himself looking into a pair of pools of blue that seemed to never end. He instinctively found himself leaning towards her.  
  
Rini, Hotaru and Hope all held their breaths, watching Serena and Harry with hope. If Serena found love, she would never let the Negaverse win and would fight against everything, family or not.  
  
"Move it, Potter!" Said a sharp voice. Serena yanked away from Harry's grip, blushing brightly, to see a silver blond haired boy with ice gray eyes glaring at them. [AN: Damn you, Malfoy! They were nearly kissing!] Serena smoothed her skirt down. "Who're you?" She asked. "I am Draco Malfoy." Draco said arrogantly. "It's a pity someone so delicious looking as yourself had to fall for Potter." Serena went bright red, and Harry blushed too, but with anger as well as embarrassment. He pulled his wand out, raising it as a silent warning.  
  
"Beat it, Malfoy." Serena said. "Why? Are those three-" He jerked his finger over his shoulder. "Going to hurt me? You obviously don't know any spells." Harry pointed his wand, and opened his mouth but three furious voices beat him to it. "LUMOISATE!" A beam of light smacked the ground an inch to the left of Draco's robes. Serena was shocked Hope could pronounce the word.  
  
"You apologize right now!" Hotaru yelled angrily, and she never yelled. She also attracted the attention of everyone around them. "How dare you insult Serena like that!!!" Shouted Rini furiously. "CHIBI!!!" Hope screamed, pointing her wand at him. Vines whipped out from her wand, wrapping tightly around Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, rendering them pretty much useless. Rini beamed. "You go, Hope!" She cheered. "Although you should have turned him into a rat."  
  
"Girls." Serena said, but she was smiling. She looked at Draco. "Gee Malfoy, I'm sorry. I don't know any spells. Guess you'll have to stay like that!" She stepped on him as she jumped over him. "C'mon Harry." She said, smiling sweetly. Harry had to hold back his laughter as he followed Serena to their compartment.  
  
***************************  
  
Hogwarts was huge. That was the only way to describe it. Huge and wonderful. Serena felt almost insignificant as she stared up at it. Luna sniffed. "It doesn't compare by any to the Moon Castle." She muttered. "You hush!" Serena said as she followed the others inside.  
  
Inside was purely magical. "Holy." Serena breathed, staring up at the bewitched ceiling. It was gorgeous. Hope stuck close, but she was whining and tugging on Serena's hand, obviously still cranky. Hotaru, who held Artemis, turned around. "Might as well let her go sit with Harry." She said. "She won't be very patient." "I guess you're right." Serena caught Harry's eyes and nudged Hope forward. The little girl ran down the stairs and across the floor to the Gryffindor table, where she crawled into Harry's lap.  
  
Serena was handed Artemis as Hotaru ran forward. She was sorted into Slytherin and with an unhappy look on her face, walked slowly towards the table. Serena felt awful, and apparently so did Rini. After handing Serena Diana, the twelve-year-old marched forward, face set in a look of determination. Serena smiled as she was sorted into Slytherin as well. As soon as she sat down, she squeezed Hotaru's hand gently.  
  
Then, Melanie was called. Serena's eyes widened, noting Melanie didn't look very happy, and Diana meowed in surprise, wriggling as Melanie got Gryffindor. "So this is way she couldn't tell me what school she'd be at." The kitten said. Serena laughed. "Go ahead, but be good! You're a 'normal cat, remember." She set the kitten on the floor, and Diana immediately ran forward. Melanie's face lit up with excitement and happiness and she eagerly scooped the cat up.  
  
Her eyes landed on Serena. Serena gave her the thumbs up and winked, telling her that she would be glad to act as 'temporary' mother to Melanie while she was here. After all, she already had three, what was one more? Melanie beamed and nodded, more energized now that she knew friends were with her. She bounced to the Gryffindor table, thrilled.  
  
Serena heard her name being called and stunned, dropped both cats. She winced as she heard the indignant squawks of both. Some laughter could be heard. Flushing, Serena quickly knelt and righted both. "Sorry." She whispered, and went to the sorting hat.  
  
She sat down, and jumped when she heard a voice speak in her ear.  
  
Ah, now this is interesting. Hmm, AH! Oh my! This does  
  
change things quite a bit. Hmm, brave, pure, stubborn,  
  
sly, honest, fiercely loyal, intelligent and understanding.  
  
Oh, this is a problem! You've qualities of all of them. Which  
  
Would you like to join?  
  
Serena frowned. *Uh, I don't know.* She thought to it. *Um, well let me see. Rini and Hotaru have company together in Slytherin, but Melanie's all alone in Gryffindor. So...*  
  
Yes, Gryffindor's a fine choice for you.It has Harry as well.  
  
Serena blushed, but before she could say anything in her defense it yelled out. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors all cheered.  
  
Serena lifted the hat off her head and stood, setting it back on the stool. Then, the Sorting Hat did something that shocked all of them. It bowed. Serena smiled. So that was the discovery. She crossed her ankles, held her robe with one hand and curtsied. "Thank you." She said before going to the table.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well?! How did you like it?! The part with Melanie was split-second. And I've got a question, should Serena tell harry of her true past? R&R!!!!!! 


	7. The Second Attack

Do I have to say it? I mean, if I owned them you think I'd be writing fanfics? ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena sat down at the Gryffindor table, still slightly idignant at what the hat had said last. "It has Harry, indeed!" She muttered to herself, unaware of the stares she was getting from everyone.  
  
Professor McGonagall carefully picked up the hat and stool, as if she were afraid it might be changed, and moved it offstage. Professor Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to Hogwarts for another year. I wish to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden. Mr Flich wishes for me to remind you Mrs Norris is not a toy and will not be dropped from the North Tower to see if she lands on her feet, nor will she taken outside during the rain and left there." Some students tittered while others who were involved looked somewhat sheepish.  
  
"Tuck in!" At the Dumbledore's last words, a feast appeared. Students cheered and did indeed 'tuck in'.  
  
***************************************  
  
Some time later, Serena felt stuffed and happy. She entered the Common Room. It was about midnight. Hope and Luna had insisted on going with Rini and Hotaru, which Serena didn't mind at all. Sometimes it was nice to just relax.  
  
Melanie smiled at her as she passed, Serena noted she was holding Diana. Serena grinned back as she settled down besides Hermione, who was reading and watching Ron beat Harry at chess. Serena could tell Harry was losing, but she spotted some places he could move. "Hey Harry, can I help?" She asked. "Sure." Harry said glumly, moving aside for her to sit down. Serena did. "Bishop to B-5!" The battle was on.  
  
About three hours later, the four were the only ones still left in the Common room. All others had gone to bed, while Serena and Ron were still playing the same game. "If this game doesn't end soon-" "CHECKMATE!!!!" Serena yelled, cutting off Hermione's sentence. And it was. Harry's players all cheered, it was the first time they'd ever won, and Rono was in disbelief.  
  
"Hey four-eyes! You should take some lessons from the gorgeous cutie." Said the King, earning a slap from the Queen. Serena giggled. Ron frowned and muttered something about going to bed before he left. Hermione left as well, yawning tiredly. Serena frowned. "D'you think he's mad?" "I'm sure he's not. And if he is, he'll get over it." Harry said, moving to put the chess sets away.  
  
Serena chewed her lip, wondering if Luna would kill her if she mentioned who she really was. "Harry, can I tell you something?" She blurted out before thinking. "Sure." Harry looked at her curiously. "Well, it's kinda a long story." "Then why don't we get ready for bed and then you can tell me?" "Alright."  
  
Serena reappeared a few seconds later, wearing a sheer pink nightdress that fell to her ankles, and was thin-strapped. Her hair was down, kept off her neck by a pink ribbon tied in a small bow. She was barefoot, as was Harry. Both she and Harry sat down on a couch. Serena took a deep breath and began. "Well, a thousand years ago..."  
  
Sometime later, it must have been near six in the morning, Serena finished her remarkable story and stared at the couch, nervous. Harry, meanwhile, was in amazement. "Do you believe me?" Serena questioned timidely. "Wow." Was all Harry could say. Serena giggled softly. "But there's just one thing you have to promise me." She said. "Anything, Princess." "Oh, please don't call me that! If you must, you can call me Hime or Serena-hime." "Alright, my Hime." She blushed, and Harry did as well, inwardly cursing himself. 'Where did that come from?' "Anyhow, don't tell anyone! Not Ron, not Hermione, not Prof-" Harry laid a finger over her lips. "I won't tell anyone." He promised.  
  
His hand moved slowly to cup the side of her face. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, then opening them. They shone in the Moonlight. They slowly leaned forward, and their lips touched delicately.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Serena gasped and pulled backwards. She looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Did you hear that?" He nodded wordlessly. Both of them got up and ran to the portrait. Ignoring the Fat Lady's sputtering at being pushed open so rudely, they ran down the hall. They were passing a side hall when Serena saw it. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Dumbledore, Serena? Serena?" Harry turned and saw her standing frozen. "I don't think we'll get that chance." Serena gulped. "Why?" He ran over to her. "That's why!" Serena pointed, and Harry followed her gaze to see a youma. "Transform!" "I can't, I haven't got my broach or my wand! I never thought we'd be leaving the house!" "I haven't got my wand either!" "That leaves one option." "What?" "RUN!!!" Serena screamed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.  
  
Yet another hour later they were getting exhausted and the youma getting closer. Not to mention they were lost in the dungeons. "I can't run anymore!" Serena sobbed, falling to her knees. "You have to!" Harry said urgently. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. There was a crashing sound as the youma splintered things, looking for them. "Why hasn't anyone heard us?" Serena cried. She looked worse for the wear. Her ribbon was gone, and her nightdress had been torn to miniskirt size. She was filthy, and bruised, scraped, lost, hungry, frozen and terrified. Harry wasn't much better. "Most ofHogwarts lower half must be sound-proof!" The dungeon wall was smashed to pieces, and the youma growled at them. They took off again.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Ron, Hermione, Rini, Hotaru, Hope, Melanie and the guardians were in a panic. They ran into the Great Hall, holding Serena's broach and wand and Harry's wand. They were missing.  
  
"Professor!" Cried Ron as they raced to the teacher's table. "Serena and Harry, they're missing!" Dumbledore frowned, looking concerned, but the next second the wall of the Great Hall splintered. The missing witch and wizard bolted inside, Serena limping and Harry holding his wrist. Several students screamed as they saw what was right behind them. "Serena!"  
  
Serena looked up to see her locket come whizzing through the air. "Thanks Rini! MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!!!"  
  
The youma looked around, confused. He saw the black-haired kid, but where was the blond? And where had all these others come from? "Stop right there!" Shouted a feminine voice. "How dare you disrupt a school of magic? This school is a safe place for many people and you have disturbed that peace! I won't allow it! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of Light and Hope! On behave of the Moon, I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil!" As the smoke cleared away, a figure could be seen. Sailor Moon pulled out her spiral hearts wand. "I have enough of you!" ~starts to do transformation sequence poses~ "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The monster shrieked as it crumbled into Moondust.  
  
Dumbledore's voice broke the sudden stillness. "I believe explanations are in order."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well? Serena and Harry kissed! Yay! R&R!!! 


	8. Lost, Malfoy and Divination

Alright, I decided instead of Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, Hope would be Sailor Mini Star. And Melanie shall be a Sailor Scout as well, known as Sailor Faith. Okay? And I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait, ff.net refused to let me update any chapters!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
~Dumbledore's office~  
  
Harry and Serena finished their explanation. It made sense, somewhat. Professor Snape clearly didn't believe them, but then again he wouldn't believe it if it had happened in front of him. Professor McGonagall believed them, barely though. She had one eyebrow raised, clearly skeptical.  
  
It was impossible to tell what Professor Dumblefore thought, although he did have a twinkle in his eyes. This, though, might have been from the fact Hope was in Serena's lap, Melanie was holding Diana and sitting directly in front of her and Rini, holding Luna, stood at her right shoulder whilst Hotaru, holding Artemis, stood at the other. Hermione and Ron were standing on either side of Harry, but Harry and Serena were still holding hands.  
  
"I believe I shall have to award Gryffindor fifty points for saving the school." Dumbledore said after a long pause. The sighs of relief, even from the Slytherins, that were heard were loud and thankful, and even Professor McGonagall smiled slightly at the amount of relief.  
  
"I believe you two ought to be along to bed." Dumbledore said. "However, this time, I would like you to stay there." Both of them blushed.  
  
*********************  
  
~Later~  
  
"I'm glad we got out of classes." Serena said with a sly smile. "This means we can go exploring." Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You're not tired?" "No! Oh c'mon Harry, this is my first time in a Wizard's Castle! I wanna see it!" Serena widened her eyes and looked at him pleadingly.  
  
Harry sighed when he saw her using the 'puppy dog' eyes. He had the feeling he would be agreeing a lot to those annoying, but adorable eyes. "Alright, if we go to bed early." "Yes!" Serena squealed with happiness and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" "Wait!" It was too late. Serena was already pulling him down the corridor. Harry had a feeling they would be lost within five minutes. And he was right.  
  
"I can't believe we're lost!" Harry muttered in disbelief. Twice in one day? [Alright, so they were a little preoccupied with that youma to note where they were going and to care if they were lost, but still!]  
  
Serena looked around. She couldn't see anything that was the least bit familiar to her. "How come everything looks the same?" She complained. Hrry shook his head and smiled slightly. "Maybe because everything is made of brick." He suggested. Serena stuck her tongue out at him. "Stop making fun of me!" She commanded, although she herself had trouble hiding a smile.  
  
"Maybe we should go down this way?" "NO!" Harry nearly shouted before he could stop himself. He knew if Serena led them anywhere further they'd be even more lost and completely turned around before you could blink. Surprisingly, there weren't even any portraits in the castle for them to ask, and they'd seen no people, dead or alive.  
  
"Why don't we try this way?" Harry pointed randomly, not picking any special direction. Serena shrugged and nodded and they started off, not in any hurry since they [well, Serena anyway] were 99.9% confident the others would find them sooner or later. It was that little 00.1% that had them worried.  
  
~About two hours later~  
  
"Pixie Dust." Serena informed the Fat Lady with no little sense of relief in her voice. Harry looked at her curiously. "How'd you know?" "Hermione told me, last night." She resonded, climbing through the hole the portrait had provided. Harry followed her, in time to see Serena plop down on one of the couches and yawn. "I'm exhausted." "Me too." He sat down next to her. Serena crawled into Harry's lap and laid her head on his chest, falling alseep. Harry joined her a few seconds later, resting his cheek on her head.  
  
That was the how the other Gryffindor's found them half an hour later, although they didn't wake them straight away, rather just in time for dinner, and it was lucky Melanie was there, because they were going to just let them sleep but she warned them Serena would never forgive them if they didn't awaken her.  
  
Both staggered down to the Great Hall, ate just enough to say they actually ate, although Serena fell alseep and actually fell off the bench, but lucky for her Ron and Hermione managed the exhausted Princess before she actually hit the floor. Harry fell alseep as well, nearly stabbing himself with his knife, but Hermione woke him up before he did, suggesting that maybe they'd best go to bed before they ended up killing themselves.  
  
Serena nodded sleepily and stood up. She went over to Melanie. "Night Mel, I trust you'll watch Diana?" The girl nodded and allowed Serena to kiss her forehead good-night. Serena kissed Diana on the forehead as well, warning the kitten to be good.  
  
Then, she dragged herself over to the Slytherin table. They all glared at her, except the new additions, but Serena ignored them, despite the fact both Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and the headmaster were watching her closely.  
  
Serena smiled at Rini and pulled her daughter into a hug, kissing her good- night. She kissed Hotaru, petted Luna and Artemis, and swept Hope into her arms. "I'm sorry I can't tuck you in, but I'm too tired." Serena said wearily. "I can send Mother if you want." Rini frowned, apparently not happy, but Hotaru elbowed her. "That's fine, Serena-okaa-san." She said.  
  
With a stern "Be good and stay out of trouble, and that goes for you two also!" Serena went to the door where Harry waited for her and together they made for the dorm. They parted there with a quick kiss, and then both went to their dorm rooms. Harry fell immediately into bed and alseep, whilest Serena asked Serenity to go tuck Rini, Hotaru and Melanie in and make sure they stayed there. Then she too, fell fast alseep, Hope by her side.  
  
~Around ten o'clock~  
  
Serenity appeared quietly and passed through the stone wall without mishap. She spotted her grand-child and her grand-daughter's lover in the corner, trying their best to ignore Draco Malfoy who was boasting about his family.  
  
Serenity hid a smile and walked over to them. "Rini, Hotaru, it's bed time. I'm sure Serena will be unhappy you were up this late anyway." Both girls jumped and whipped their heads around. "You let a Gryffindor control your bedtime?" Draco made the word 'bedtime' sound like a terrible thing. Rini took her grand-mother's hand, giving Draco a poisonus look. "Get bent Malfoy! And you wanna know something? My family could beat yours in everything anyday, anytime! So there!" Hotaru smirked and headed up the stairs.  
  
Serenity tucked both girls in and then went to the Gryffindor rooms, finding McGonagall and Dumbledore there trying to shoo everyone into their beds, trying to pretend nothing was wrong, although Sirius was in the castle and was with them along with Remus, Sirius in his Animgai form.  
  
Normally, they would have gone to bed but you know how it is when you have a curiosity and they won't allow you to fill it, it's damned near impossible to fall alseep, and every single Gryffindor knew it.  
  
Serenity clapped her hands sharply. "Everyone into their beds, immediately! You've classes tomorrow and until it is Friday Night you will continue to have them and unless you wish to fail you need sleep!" Giving her displeased looks, they reluctantly did as she commanded them, only not doing so was Melanie and she because she was waiting for her sleep.  
  
Serenity gave a short smile to the teachers. "I believe Harry and my daughter are asleep, professors, and I suggest from experience you do not try to wake them." She swept up the stairs, put everyone in Melanie's dorm to bed and sang them to sleep, and then vanished.  
  
~next morning~  
  
"Aw man, Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing twice in a row!" Ron moaned. Hermione peered at her own schedule. "Actually, it seems like everything we have is with the Slytherins." She said in obvious surprise. "We've got nothing with the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs." Everyone at the table murmured uneasily. What was the deal? "Maybe they want our goodness to rub off on them." Suggested Seamus, earning a laugh out of everyone. "More likely, they want you to stop being so goody-goody." Said a drawling voice many had grown to detest.  
  
"Sod of Malfoy." Ron and Harry said together. Draco smiled coldly. Directly behind him were Crabbe and Goyle, and Rini and Hotaru stood to the side. "No, I much rather remain here. You see, I was talking to my father the other day and I realized if you do anything to me I can have him expell you. Too bad you couldn't get your parents to do that? Oh wait, the Weasel's family is too poor, Mudblood's family is too Muggle and Potter, your parents, oh wait, I just remembered you haven't got any! Did they really not want you so badly, Potter, to kill themselves?"  
  
Before the trio could introduce Draco's face to the floor, which they most certainly would have eagerly done, Serena slammed her hands down on the tabel so hard everyone jumped about three feet into the air and turned to stare.  
  
"You know what your problem is, Draco? You're jealous! You're jealous of Hermione for all of her knowledge, or Ron for having a loving family, or Harry for being famous!" "Me, jealous?" Draco sniffed disdainfully. "You wish. Why would I be jealous of such filth?" Serena lost her temper. She slapped Draco as hard as she could. "You go girl!" Muttered Hotaru.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Serena yelled furiously. "If it weren't for Harry and his friends, you wouldn't be here! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE! How dare you make fun of people who are trying their absolute bests to keep this world safe just because they aren't rich, or are an orphan, or don't have Wizard Magic Parents! Well let me tell you something, Draco Malfoy! If being rich meant I was like you, I'd rather be like Ron and be poor! As for Hermione's parents, everyone's got magic inside, and it comes from the heart and is far more powerful then anything you can do with a stick! Harry's parents are NOT dead, so long as they live on in people's hearts they never will be! You are an insufferable egotistacal bastard who needs a serious attitude adjustement and who needs to re-think the side he's FIGHTING FOR!"  
  
Everyone looked stunned, but especially Draco. Serena turned and taking Hope by the hand, led her daughter from the hall and towards the infirmary.  
  
~later~  
  
Serena loved Transfigurations, hated Potions, thought Dinviation was idiotic, loved Care of Magical Creatures, didn't know about History of Magic since she slept through it, thougth Defense Aginst the Dark Arts was terrific, especially with Remus as a teacher, and thought Herbology wasn't half-bad. [AN: Did I miss a class? I think I did. Tell me if I did]  
  
She wondered where Hermione went when they headed up to Divination with the Slytherins, and asked Harry and Ron, who informed her Hermione had Arithmancy. [AN: Isn't that like math? Hermione seems the sort to like Mathematics!]  
  
Professor Trelawny informed them they would be Crystal Ball gazing that day. "Close your eyes and open your mystical third eye." She said in a dreamy voice. "You will inquire about your future. I have asked the Guardian of Time if you might have a look, and he responded yes..." She paused, distracted by the muffled giggles of four girls. [AN: Betcha can't guess who! ^_~]  
  
"What is it?" She asked them, slightly annoyed. "Um, well, you said Pluto's a boy, and she's not." Rini said. Trelawny frowned. "I think I know a bit more about Divination then you, child." She said in a stuffy voice, which indicated she wasn't happy with Rini. Serena tugged Rini down. "I apologize Professor, please continue."  
  
Hotaru looked at her. "But Serena, Pluto didn't give her permission!" She protested. Trelawny frowned further. "Shush Firefly, I'll clear it with Tristana later, I am sure she will not mind, if anyone should see anything, I am sure it will be rather vague and will change immediately, the future isn't to be viewed. I am quite sure you understand this, after Crystal Tokyo's downfall." After that, Professor Trelawny just ignored her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well? R&R, as always! 


	9. The Invitation and Venus Enemy

Must I say it *again*? If you really want the disclaimer, go to my first three or four chapters. They say it all. Besides, if I did own them, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!  
  
In addition, thanks to Rini for informing me I missed Charms; I guess you could say Serena thought Charms was okay.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the Sun..." Serena sang to herself as she walked down the empty hallway. She was on her way to Owlery to send word to the Outers, and then on to Transfigurations, which made her happy, even if Transfigurations was with the Slytherins.  
  
Truth be told, Serena just couldn't figure out the Slytherins. She had beliefs that no one could be evil without reason, although after the all the run-ins with Dominos you'd think she would, but if there was one thing Serena was it was stubborn and she firmly believed that everyone [excluding the Negaverse and Voldemort] had some good in them, which she was determined to find.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Serena turned, and saw Harry hurrying towards her. "Hey Harry." She said with brilliant smile. "What's up?" "Nothing much, but shouldn't you be heading towards Transfiguration? It starts in about ten minutes." Serena nodded, hair bouncing. "I know, but I need to send a letter to the Outer Scouts. Amara will freak if I don't." "I'll go with you. You can borrow Hedwig." Harry offered. Serena blushed, but nodded happily.  
  
~Outer Scouts, Tokyo Japan~  
  
"Dear Amara, Michelle and Trista,  
  
Hi! How's it going? How is everyone? How is Tokyo doing without the Moon and Saturn? We're pretty much fine here. We did have one youma attack. Harry and I were caught by surprise and were chased for quite a while before we made it to the Great Hall where Rini tossed me my broach. I didn't think of using just my attacks without Henshining.  
  
Hotaru is doing great, and although I think she misses you all, she is very happy here at Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin, but don't worry because Rini was sorted there as well. (Although the sorting hat wanted to place her in Gryffindor, she would have none of it!)  
  
Oh! Guess what? Melanie is here! (Much to Diana's happiness! ^_~) So there's yet another reason for you not to worry, Amara, that's four Sailor Senshi here, three guardians, Professor Dumbledore, the other teachers, and an ENTIRE school of magic so there's really nothing to worry about. BUT, since I know you, you'll worry anyway, so I got special permission and you can come for Christmas! I didn't tell Hotaru or Rini, it'll be a surprise for both of them.  
  
As for my fight with Rei, Ami, Lita and Mina, don't worry or do anything. I think maybe they needed some time apart from me, although tell them I miss them A LOT and that I really, really hope they'll come for Christmas, although if they don't I'll understand.  
  
I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I'm doing VERY good grades here at Hogwarts. Even in Potions, which is taught by Professor Snape, who absolutely HATES Gryffindors, which is what I am. He's the head of Slytherin, and the Gryffindors and Slytherins have been enemies forever. (But not for long, if I can help it!)  
  
Amara, I hope you win tons of races so when you come visit you can tell me all about them! Michelle, good luck in your concerts, and Trista, I hope you make many breakthroughs in the Lab! Sorry I can't be there for your races/concerts/expos.  
  
Love you all lots,  
  
Your Princess,  
  
Serena.  
  
P.S. – Luna, Artemis and Diana are adapting well to the Hogwarts atmosphere. I think they really love it here, and they aren't the only ones! However, when the time comes, I think we'll all be ready to come home."  
  
Amara finished reading the letter from their Princess aloud and grinned. "Sounds as if they're having fun." Commented Michelle. "Yes, but I can't help worrying..." Amara admitted. Trista smiled. "Don't let Serena hear you say that. And you know she'd tell us if something went wrong, Amara." "I guess you're right." The blond Uranium Princess said reluctantly.  
  
"Well, what about Christmas? Do you think we should go?" Michelle questioned. She picked up the parchment and re-read it. "I think we should. Moreover, I think we should bring the Inner Senshi with us; it sounds as if Serena really misses them. And if you were still worried, Amara, you can check out Hogwarts at the same time." Trista supposed. "That sounds good."  
  
Michelle had to smile as she re-read the last part. "You know, I never noticed, but does Serena actually come to all of our things? I mean, there's so many! Encouraging and helping Rei, studying and aiding Ami, Mina's modeling shows, Lita's marshal arts shows, my concerts, Amara's races, your expos, Trista, and being there for Hotaru and Rini and Hope, while raising Rini and Hope and even Hotaru somewhat at the same time! How does she do it all?"  
  
Two shrugs were her answer. "Ask her next time we see her, at Christmas." Trista told her.  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
Harry was happier then he'd been for a long time. Ron and Hermione, although together, where still his best friends. Hope had taken to following him or Rini or Hotaru or Melanie around when Serena was busy. Sirius was with him, even if he had to remain in his Animgai form. Remus had made sure Harry knew he was always welcome with him, combine this with Serena's naturally happy persona, which was even happier as of late as Christmas approached, and one couldn't help but be happy.  
  
Everything was fine and well until one morning in early December. A student he'd never seen before came in and went straight over to Hermione. "Hi." The girl said, really friendly. "I don't know if you know me, but my name's Venus, Venus Enemy." "That's an odd name." Ron commented. Venus nodded. "I know. Anyway, Hermione, I heard you're the best student in the school. Will you help me learn, um, Potions? I'm really far behind." "Sure." Hemione was blushing from the praise as she rose to leave with Venus. Harry couldn't help but note how big Venus' smile became.  
  
~few days later~  
  
"Who's that?" Asked Serena, watching Hermione enter with Venus. "Oh, that's Venus. Herm's been spending forever with her." Ron said grumpily, apparently Venus cut into his time with Hermione. Serena choked on a piece of eggs. "Venus who?!" She blurted out. "Venus Enemy. Why?" There was no answer, because Serena was already on her feet and almost running towards Venus and Hermione.  
  
"Topaz!" Serena's scream was so loud everyone turned to look (and glare) at her. Venus stiffened, and turned slowly. "Oh, Serenity." She said in a really cold tone. "How... unpleasant to see you." "And how is your friend Sailor V? Doing badly, I hope."  
  
Serena halted a few feet away. "Back OFF, 'Venus', if you know what's good for you!" "Serena, I'm just helping her with Potions." Hermione said. She was ignored. "Yeah, it's just 'Potions'!" Venus mocked, smirking. "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN WHIP!" Serena screamed. The orange chain whipped out from her fingers, but Venus was prepared and jumped into the air. She landed a few feet to the side.  
  
"SOUL!" She bellowed, whipping a strange orange-y whip at Hermione, who tried to duck, but couldn't. The whip wrapped around her, freezing her in place. "STONE!" Venus finished triumphantly, shooting some kind of orange at Hermione, who screamed in pain as it hit her in the chest. She glowed a faint orange, and then a diamind shaped stone was extracted from her chest. It glowed... SILVER?!  
  
"Aha!" Topaz, once Venus Enemy, leapt towards it. Before she reached it, however, Rini, Hotaru and Hope were on their feet. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" "Silver Sweet Star Attack!" "Saturn Silence Galive Attack!" They smashed into Topaz as one, knocking her off course. Serena took a deep breath. "VENUS, Meteor Shower!" Miniature orange meteors shot towards Topaz, who yelped as they smacked her. She struggled to her feet. "I'll get you, Serenity!" She vanished.  
  
Hermione, free of the orange whip, collapsed on the ground. Hotaru rushed to her and cupped the Soul Stone gently in her hands. She knelt, and brought it close to Hermione's chest. It glowed again, before lowering itself back where it belonged.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well? Do you like? R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Dark Moon and a talk with Sirius

CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
  
Hi! So yeah, I'm really bored so I thought I write another chapter! Don't steal my ideas and I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter!  
  
(Something that characters are adding)  
  
[My cutting in to say something]  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
I think that's it!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
When the arrow struck Hermione, pain poured through her entire body and tears struck her eyes. She gasped with the intensity of the coursing pain and felt herself lose consciousness. Seconds before she did she saw bright flashes of light.  
  
Then, she was floating on a sea of warmth, with a comforting darkness wrapped around her, one she felt she could sink into forever. But no, something was holding her there, keeping her from falling and farther. She struggled, wanting to sink into its calling comfort. A silver light surrounded her and she heard voices calling her name...  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and saw fuzzy faces above her. As her vision cleared, she realized she was laying on the floor of the Great Hall, and Serena, Rini, Hotaru, Melanie [Who had just arrived], Hope, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvarti, Ginny and Neville staring down at her.  
  
"Mione?" Ron asked worriedly, his face filled with concern. "Are you alright?" Hermione nodded her head, feeling sick as she did so, and tried to sit up. She found no shortage of hands to aid her, however, and was soon sitting up with a pillow transfigured from a rock, being checked over by a worried Madam Pomfrey [sp?], despite both her and Serena's assertions that she was fine.  
  
Inquisitive, Hermione now craned her neck to peer at Serena with curiosity. "Sere, what WAS that? Or better yet, WHO was that?" Serena looked guilty as she looked away. She lifted Melanie into her lap without even thinking. "That, Mione, was Topaz, an evil being of the Dark Moon Family. Her powers of Hate match my friend's, Mina, a.k.a Sailor Venus, hence the name 'Venus Enemy'."  
  
"Yeah, but why did she attack Hermione?" Asked Lavender. Melanie spoke up. "The Dark Moon didn't go after Hermione for any specific reason, Lavender, aside from the fact she's incredibly smart and therefore they summarized that because of that she must have a lot of energy, or even maybe that she was a figure of Mercury because Mercurians are so smart."  
  
Hermione was blushing faintly from Melanie's comment as Dean commented. "Well, this makes things more complicated. What if they come back? How can we tell them from regular students that we might now know?" "Yeah?" Said Seamus and the others nodded.  
  
"You can't tell them completely." Said Hotaru hesitantly. "But there ARE signs you can watch for." "Right." Said Rini. "For example, watch for students who compliment you out of the blue for little or not reason at all." "Second, watch for any people, not just students, that have unusual tattoos, especially around the neck or face." Hotaru explained.  
  
"The best thing you can do is stay alert. Trust your instincts. If something about a person seems off, even if just a feeling or something that makes you uncomfortable, get away from them or find a crowded place with lots of people. The Dark Moon dislike bringing attention to themselves, because that makes more and more people aware of them. So chances are, they won't attack you in a public place. But above all, TRUST YOUR HEART!!!" With these departing words, Serena stood up, held out her arms to Hope, who ran eagerly into them, and walked out.  
  
"Well, what does that mean?" Ginny asked. "Just what it sounds like. Trust Your Heart." Melanie answered, which meant that she had no idea either.  
  
******************************  
  
"They caught onto me, Prince Dominos." Topaz said miserably, bowing before her Prince and Lord Voldemort, who personally she disliked with a passion and thought her Prince should have stayed alone. "They?" Questioned Dominos, knowing who 'they' were. Topaz nodded. "That wretched Serenity caught onto my alias, Venus Enemy." "Well, you were a bit obvious. Next time, perhaps we should send someone else." "As you wish, my lord." Topaz stood and vanished,  
  
Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. "You were lenient with her." He commented. Dominos, who was holding a wine glass filled with rich, red wine, swirled it thoughtly. "Yes. She is loyal, they all are and they are useful in fighting those Sailor Brats. " "True." Voldemort's red eyes glowed. "But soon, we will not have to deal with any of those pathetic weaklings at all! And Harry Potter and Serenity Moonbeam will be the first to die!"  
  
[Ooh, that's bad, ne?]  
  
*******************************  
  
Harry felt something brush against his leg and looked down, surprised. He felt relieved when he saw it was Snuffles, who grinned doggily at him and turned and trotted a few feet before turning and barking at him. Harry laughed. "Oaky, I'm coming!" As he followed, he missed the mischevious blue eyes that followed his movements.  
  
Snuffles led him to an empty room. Harry, being the last one inside, missed the small shape that entered just before he closed the door and turning away from the dog, locked it and performed a locking charm. When he turned back around, he found himself facing Sirius, who hugged him tightly.  
  
Sirius pulled away and studied his godson carefully. Harry seemed healthier, he wasn't so thin and all bruises on his face from the Dursley's had faded over the course of the months. "How are you doing, Harry" He asked. Harry grinned. "I'm doing great, Sirius. What about you?"  
  
They moved to the only couch in the room and sat down, beginning to talk like they should be able to every day but unfortunately didn't get to. They hadn't gotten very far, however, before a small form tugged on Harry's robes. He glanced down, already knowing who he'd find, and sure enough, there was Hope, glancing up at him with innocent blue eyes which reminded him so much of Serena's.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows, amused. "Who's this?" "Hope." Harry said, more to the five-year-old then anyone else. He reached down and lifted her into his lap. "Serena's daughter." He said matter-of-factly, knowing he'd enjoy the look on Sirius' face. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
Sirius' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "DAUGHTER?!" Harry laughed. "Calm down, I'll explain." And he did, all about how Hope bounding with Serena's Starseed, but not about everything else because he wasn't sure if Serena would want him to. Sirius sensed Harry wasn't telling him everything but he said nothing, knowing Harry would tell him when he was ready.  
  
****************************  
  
Sometime later, Sirius happened to glance at the clock and his eyes widened. "Oh Harry, you had better get to bed! It's later then I thought." Harry nodded, muffling a yawn. Hope had long since fallen asleep in his lap, and he was beginning to get drowsy himself.  
  
He stood up, stumbling slightly because his feet were asleep, and followed Sirius out the door, holding Hope close and knowing Serena would kill him if he did anything to her precious daughter. Sirius placed one arm aroudn Harry's waist and lead him to Gryffindor tower.  
  
The very second they entered, Harry was rushed by a frantic Serena, who'd been looking for Hope. "Hope! Oh thank god! You scared me half to death!" She cried. Hope raised her head and stretched her arms towards Serena. "Mommy?" She said in an adorable, but tired, little voice that made your heart melt.  
  
You could almost visibly watch Serena melt and watch all her anger and worry drain away as she took Hope into her arms. "Oh Chibi Chibi, don't you EVER do that to me again! I'm not cut out to have Heart Attacks or get gray hairs at the tender age of fifteen!"  
  
Harry stiffled a laugh, earning Serena's glare. "Shut up, and go to bed!" She commanded. Now he had to laugh. "Yes ma'am." She stuck her tongue out and muttering something about juvenile wizards who didn't have any sense of decency, marched up the stairs of the girls dormitory and out of sight.  
  
Harry turned to Sirius. "Goodnight, Sirius." He said, yawning. Sirius smiled. "Goodnight, Harry." He said softly. He watched Harry leave before turning into Snuffles and bounding away.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well? WELL?! See that little button down there? USE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Hogsmeade; aren't things ever peaceful?

Hi, don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, now READ!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The holidays seemed to sneak up on the Hogwarts students, seeming to be not there until all of a sudden they popped up screaming, sending a bustle of frantic students down to Hogsmeade most of October and some of November. Serena was getting excited about the Holiday cheer, even if it was only mid- November. And she wasn't the only one. Starting as early as November first, aspects of the fast approaching holiday were beginning to appear all over the castle.  
  
Unfortunately, the Negaverse and Voldemort don't take vacations.  
  
Serena bounced into the Great Hall on Saturday, beaming. She had finished all her homework for the weekend last night, and was now free for two whole days, and with the knowledge of no homework to drag her down, she was thrilled!  
  
"You're coming down to Hogsmeade, right Hermione?" She asked Hermione, taking her seat at the table beside Harry. "Yes, of course. I'm a little low on ink, and I could use some sugar." Hermione answered. "Wonderful. We'll hit the Candy Shop the second we get there!" "Why would you want to hit the Candy Shop?" Asked Ron. Serena and Hermione looked at him, then at each other, and then burst out laughing.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, who could only shrug. "Women." Said Ron, to which Harry nodded his agreement.  
  
*************************  
  
~Hogsmeade~  
  
After 'hitting' the Candy Shop [Which I have forgotten the name of] they stopped in Three Broomsticks for a breather, their packages tucked neatly under the table, Serena, who had by far gotten the most, sharing some of her purchases with them, with mugs of butterbeer in reach.  
  
Serena opened her Chocolate Frog and looked at the card. "Agrippa." She read to herself, than held it up. "Uh, guys." She ventured. "Who's Agrippa?" Ron drew in a breath. "Oh wow, you really got Agrippa? I've wanted her for ages!" Serena looked at him sideways, obviously not seeing the excitement in getting Agrippa. "If you want it, you can have it." She handed it to him, making Ron almost pass out from the number of "thank you's" he showered upon her.  
  
Then, Serena made a powerful deicision. "Ron, Hermione? Can I tell you something?" "Sure, Sere." Hermione smiled. Serena took a deep breath and grabbed Harry's hand for support. "Alright, one thousand years ago..."  
  
*************************  
  
~Outside The Three Broomsticks~  
  
A woman with long, red hair appeared on top of a roof-top. Her eyes shone red, and she was dressed in a black and red Sailor fuku. "And now, I will conquer the Soul Stone for my master!" She declared in a triumphant hiss. "I've only to find the target..." She turned so her shadow stretched out on the roof. "Arise, my remlace Cherry Cherry!" A red youma that ressmebled a cherry rose up. "Get the Spirit Stone of this girl!" She held up a picture that shows Cho Chang on her broomstick...  
  
~Inside~  
  
Ron and Hermione looked shocked. "Wow." Said Hermione breathlessly, eyes wide with excitement. "How neat!" "Wicked." Added Ron. "You're really a Princess? And Rini's really your daughter?" "Yes and yes." Serena's cheeks flushed with pleasure. "You can't tell anyone." Said Harry, and both Ron and Hermione nodded quickly, vowing to never tell anyone. Serena spotted the time and stood. "I've gotta meet my, ahem, daughter and her friends on the other side of town." "We'll go with you." They all stood and grabbed their packages.  
  
Serena stopped a the door. "Oh, I've got to use the bathroom. Go on without me." "Sure?" "Yes." Serena handed her packages and hurried to the bathroom. The trio headed outside, only to meet up with Cho and her friends. The professors who were watching the large group, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Remus, as well as Sirius in dog form, not far away.  
  
Serena was washing her hands when she felt evil. 'Oh no...' She thought. She held her broach into the air. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up!"  
  
~Outside~  
  
The air was steadily becoming colder. Cho shivered and turned to hermione. "Is it just me, or is it getitng colder?" "It's getting colder." Hermione admitted through cold lips. The air suddenly turned foggy, and then Cho screamed. When it cleared, you could see a weird looking youma with red- based colors standing there and Cho's spirit stone floating above her prone body.  
  
Several witches screamed and wizards yelped. The woman on the roof sighed as she peered at the Stone. Even from this distance, she could tell it was useless. "It's of no use, eat it!" Cherry Cherry gulped it down. "Cho!" Cried one of Cho's friends. "Oh no!"  
  
"Hey, you on the roof!" Shouted a female voice suddenly. Everyone looked up and saw Sailor Moon with the sun right behind her. "How dare you attack an innocent school girl who only wants to have fun with her friends! I won't stand for it! I am the champion of Love and Justice, pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon! On behave of the Moon, I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" (She does her poses while she shouts this)  
  
The woman in red laughed a creul laugh which sent chills down everyone's back. "Hah! I am Sailor Dark Fire, or better known to you, Moon brat, Ruby, minion of the Negaverse! You won't ever defeat us!" "We'll see about that!" Sailor Moon jumped down to the ground and pulled out her Spiral Hearts Staff. "Moon Spiral Hearrrrt... ATTACK!" Her power of hearts shot from her Wand to surround the remlace Cherry Cherry, who screamed as it was demolished, Cho's Spirit Stone hovering where it had been.  
  
Sailor Moon looked up sharply, but Sailor Dark Fire was gone. She sighed and grabbed Cho's Spirit Stone, and swiftly returning it where it belonged, jumped up and out of sight.  
  
Serena and the trio caught up to Rini and the others outside of the train. "Did we miss anything?" Melanie asked curiously. Serena grinned and winked at the others. "Nah." They chorused together.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A little shorter then normal, but I'm posting two chapters at once, so it don't matter! And I did remove a chapter, but that's only because it was the note about the rating change. 


	12. Reflections

Don't start expecting there to always be new chapters out so fast, they are now only because it's March/Spring Break for me and I have a lot of time on my hands.  
  
Oh yeah, Mina's my favorite Inner Senshi, just like Hotaru's my favorite Outer Senshi. And I DO NOT consider Serena or Rini an Inner or Outer Senshi, they are their own group.  
  
Rei, Ami and Lita don't believe the name of Serena's new school is Hogwarts.  
  
Mild, MILD Yuri Slash in this chapter, which means F/F Slash.  
  
Flames are laughed at, by the way, and used to melt chocolate.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
~December 18, Tokyo~  
  
Ami stared out the window, remembering when Serena was late for a Senshi meeting, that had been the final straw and they'd yelled at Serena. But who cared? Serena was always late, that was the way she was and that was the way she'd always be, like it or not. Ami had scanned for the school 'Hogwarts' but no record showed, so they assumed Hogwarts wasn't real. 'And now it's too late for us to say that we're sorry. Because she's gone. And what if we never see her, Rini, Hotaru, Hope, Melanie, Luna, Artemis and Diana again?'  
  
Lita kicked the wooden dummy as hard as she could, trying to take out her frusterations at not standing up for her Princess out on the rather defenseless dummy. 'What if she never comes back? We need their help. Badly. But it's not only that, I miss Serena and the others themselves. I've cooked so much food in the past few days, it's just piling up without anyone to eat it. Why did Serena lie to us about the name of her school?'  
  
Rei knelt in front of the Great Fire, making signs with her hands. "Oh Great Fire, show me where Serenity is!" She pushed her hands outward, and there was a rush of wind as the fire shot upwards, then settled back to normal. But nothing showed. Disappointment filled Rei's body and tears pricked her eyes. She hadn't cried for a long time. "Oh Serena, I'm sorry, you aren't a Meatball Head, you were my Princess, and I miss you! I wish I knew what the REAL name of your school is!"  
  
Mina slurped on her milkshake. 'Somehow, it's just not the same without Sere.' She thought, gazing at the row of arcade games. She didn't even feel like playing, not even with a bunch of kids standing near fawning over the new Sailor V game. "I sleep later without Artemis too." She murmured, more to herself then anyone else. "I wasn't even there for that fight before we knew about Hogwarts, the one a few weeks ago. I was home sick."  
  
"Hey Mina." A warm voice said to her left. Mina turned her head and saw Andrew standing there. "Hi." "Something wrong?" "Not really... well, yes. I miss Serena." "Oh. Well, she's just away at boarding school, right? So just call her." "Hmm..." But Mina knew that wouldn't work. Someone signaled for Andrew and he stood up. "Don't worry, she'll be home soon for Christmas." "Sure." Mina buried her head in her arms, and stayed that way until someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
She lifted her head, surprised, and looked up. "Amara!" She exclaimed, surprised. "Michelle, Trista! What are you doing here?" "What, you mean we can't come to the arcade without your permission anymore?" Amara teased her. Mina blushed. "Stop teasing her, Amara." Michelle scolded. "We got a letter from Serena, Mina." Mina sat up straight so fast she nearly fell off her chair. "Really?! Where?!" Trista laughed and handed it to her.  
  
Mina read the letter in 3.5 seconds, and then read it again slower. And then a third time against slower before she looked up. "We're going to see Serena for Christmas?" She asked, delight creeping into her voice. "But why doesn't she just come here?" "She's afraid that if she comes here, she and the others won't want to leave again." Michelle explained to her. Mina nodded slowly. "Makes sense, I guess."  
  
"So, when do we leave?" "We leave on the 21 [AN: December 21st is my B- day!] and we come back on January fourth." "Sounds great." Mina said. Her excitement was fast building at the kowledge she'd get to see Serena again. "I can't wait!" The Outers smiled. "We thought you could tell the others about going and see if they want to...?" Amara trailed off. Mina stood up, eyes flashing determinedly. "They're coming even if I have to drag them there kicking and screaming!" She said, bouncing out the door.  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
Rini watched Serena watching Harry, unaware she was being watched and her conversation, all conversations of the Gryffindor table, was being listened to as the head table tried to get Harry Potter's on. They, they being she and Hotaru, were seated at the Gryffindor table again, because they didn't much care for the Slytherins and were more welcome there then anywhere else. "Odango." Said Hotaru softly, squeezing her hand softly. "Is there something wrong?" Rini sighed and leaned her head against Hotaru's shoulder. "Nothing much, Taru-chan, it's just Serena really likes Harry..." "Is there something wrong with that?" Hotaru picked up a pastry and began to feed it to her pink-haired girl-friend.  
  
"No, of course not." Rini said through a mouthful of raspberry. "But I'm worried she might do something, you know..." "Dumb?" "Yeah, something dumb to make Harry happier." "Like what?" "Like placing herself at risk to capture Peter Pettigrew." "I wouldn't worry. Serena can handle herself, Odango." "Hmm." Rini looked up at the sky-light and the falling snow.  
  
Melanie glanced at her pink and violet-haired friends, and then looked up at the sky-light herself. She rested her elbows on the table. "What's the matter, Momo-chan?" "Oh, nothing much, Diana. Just about life in general." "That's a big subject." Diana hopped off her head and onto the table, bell jingling. "Want to narrow it down some?" "Nah." Melanie tilted her head to the side and looked at her cat-girl-friend., ignoring the odd stares people were giving her. "Diana, I love you." The kitten looked surprised, but purred. "I love you too, Momo-chan."  
  
Diana snatched some fish of Melanie's plate and cocked her head as she chewed. "Are you sure nothing's bothing you?" "Yeah. Just mid-winter blahs, I guess." "Alright." Diana said in an I'm-not-convinced-but-I'll-let-it-go- this-time tone. Melanie smiled at her.  
  
~Head Table~  
  
"What are you doing, Albus?" Minerva questioned as they listened to first Rini and Hotaru's conversation, then Melanie and Diana's. Needless to say, they were quite to hear a cat talking, but this was the least of their worries, so it seemed.  
  
"I am trying to over-hear Haarry Potter's conversation, Minerva. We need to know if he is planning romps on the grounds, which will be dangerous for everyone, with Voldemort back and getting nearer all the time." Dumbledore explained to her. He looked as if he disliked such methods, but had no choice. Then, the spell picked up a new one conversation, this time Luna and Artemis, who were currently perched on the table, stealing food from Serena's plate, and after that, Hope's thoughts.  
  
~Gryffindor Table~  
  
"Luna?" Artemis tried to catch the black cat's eye. "Did you get anything on our newest enemy?" Luna looked frusterated. "No, but I have the feeling Serena knows more then she's telling." "Well, she is the one who should know, it always comes down to her fighting the enemy, after all." "Yes Artemis, but I'm just worried. However grown-up Serena gets, she will still need her friends. I don't want her to forget that." "She won't Luna."  
  
Artemis tried to lighten up. "Besides, Serena's grown-up a lot. She's no longer a cry-baby, and she no longer runs from an enemy that attacks unless she has to. She's Serenity now, not Serena." "I know Artemis, I know. She's grown up in front of our eyes. All of the Senshi have." They watched Serena gulp down a plate of food in about 5 seconds and sweat-dropped. "But some things never change!"  
  
Hope swept her gaze around from her position on her mother's lap and her large blue eyes landed on the skylight. 'I wonder how Mom's connections with the newest enemy will affect her fight. After all, he is her uncle, and somewhere deep inside, I know she does love him, very much. They had to spend some time together in the Silver Millennium, before Dominos showed his true colors.'  
  
She sqiurmed slightly, re-adjusting her position before settling back against Serena. 'This fight is getting complicated. As Momma gains new allies, so does the Negaverse. And even after Dominos, there's still Chaos to deal with. It's not fair we've got to fight all the time. I have to wonder, will we EVER have peace for longer then two weeks?'  
  
Hermione sighed, fidgeting around slightly in her seat. She had a book propped up in front of her, but she wasn't reading it, considering it was upside down. She was loosely holding Ron's hand, and from the way he was looking, he was thinking the same thing she was. 'Life isn't fair.'  
  
Serena pulled her gaze away from Harry and looked around at the faces of her worried friends and family and sighed. Beside her, Harry glanced at her and then took her hand. "Serena, don't worry. Everything will be fine." "I hope so Harry, I really hope so." "What's got you so tense?" "Well, it's just the knowledge that there's evil out there that could come threaten us at any second, or launch a surprise attack at any second." "Like they did on Crystal Tokyo?" "Yeah."  
  
Harry turned more fully towards her and smiled. "Serena, Hogwarts is protected fully by the strongest protections there is. Nothing can get in or out without pretty much all of us knowing." "Yeah, that's what Crystal Tokyo thought." Harry frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Serena interrupted him. "Harry, listen. All the charms, spells and MAGIC in the world can keep the Evil away. Sooner or later, probably sooner, they'll find a way in. So I want you to promise me you'll stay off the grounds, unless someone's with you, and that you won't go wandering around at night, Invisibility Cloak or not." "But-" "Promise me, Harry." Serena caught and held his gaze until finally, he nodded. Serena smiled and leaned forward, careful of Hope, and kissed him. "Thank-you." She murmured against his lips.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
R&R, good-bye, I am exhausted because it's three in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
ChibiSailor 


	13. The Senshi arrive! Or some do...

Look, PotterMoon, this is *MY* fanfic and things will be the way *I* want them! I know what the Japanese names are! And I have read all the books *VERY* clearly, thank you very much, and I *DO NOT* need your help! But thanks anyway! ^_^  
  
To All The Other Normal Reviewers: Thanks so much for your lovely reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, this idea of Hope/Chibi Chibi being Serena's daughter, the soul stones, the Dark Moon, the idea of Serena having powers of the Sun and Stars and Sailor Mini Star! (I think) SO DON'T SUE!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, before they went to Hogwarts Hope stayed at the arcade. Andrew watched her for Serena.  
  
Oh, and don't flame me, PLEASE, because this is my first story I decided to keep the rating down. Gomen nasi! (Sorry).  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
December 21st  
  
Mina, Amara, Michelle and Trista all looked at each other. "Where are the others?" Asked Trista finally. Mina sighed. "They can't come." She stated flatly. "Rei's grand-pa is sick and she doesn't want to leave him. Ami's going on vacation with her mother and Lita's going with them. It's just us four." "Serena will be disappointed." "I know, that's what I tried to tell them. But they still don't believe Hogwarts is a real place. They think we'll end up in the middle of nowhere." "Maybe we will." Said Amara determinedly. "But we're going."  
  
"Venus Crystal Power" "Neptune Crystal Power" "Uranus Crystal Power" "Pluto Crystal Power" "MAKE-UP!" The four Super Sailor Scout regarded each other, then stepped close and grabbed hands, their luggage in the middle of their circle. "Sailor... TELEPORT!!!!" In a swirl of orange, yellow, turquoise and burgundy, the sailor Senshi vanished.  
  
************************  
  
"So, the Yule Ball's tonight?" Serena asked questioningly. "Herm, who are you going with?" Hermione turned rather pink. "Umm..." She cleared her throat and mumbled something. "What was that?" "Ron!" She said loudly, perhaps a bit too loudly. Eager to change the subject, she moved onto Harry's misfortune.  
  
"Will Harry be out of the Hospital Wing in time to go to the Ball with you, Sere?" Serena sighed and sipped at the pumpkin juice sitting at her disposal. "Unfortunately, no. That buldger really did a number on his ribs. Stupid Malfoy. I've got half a mind to go over there and Spiral Heart him into the next century!" Hermione nodded. "I don't blame you, stupid git. He did it on purpose." "Duh. Like it was on accident. At least the game got re- scheduled." "Yeah. But who will you go with?" "Dunno..."  
  
Someone shrieked. Hermione looked up shocked as Serena turned around. In the air appeared four glowing figures with bags between them. They slowly lowered to the ground until they touched. Serena looked back at Hermione. "Sorry Herm, gotta book it!" She leapt to her feet and made straight for the figures.  
  
Pluto raised her eyebrows, looking around. "Looks like we made it." She mentioned. "Michelle-momma!" Yelled a voice, and then Hotaru rushed Sailor Neptune. "Puu!" That was Rini running for Sailor Pluto. "You guys!" That was Serena, and she threw her arms around the closest Sailor Scout, which was Uranus. "Mina!" Artemis landed on Venus' shoulder and began to lick her cheek. Melanie and Hope stumbled out of the crowd, Melanie holding Diana and Luna, and ended up in front of Venus who quickly caught them before they could fall over.  
  
"Kitten! How's... it... going?" Uranus gasped out from her place in Serena's arms. "Could you... loosen up?" "Oops. Sorry?" Serena released her sheepisly. "Did I hurt you, Amara?" "No no, I'm fine." The blond Senshi rubbed her ribs when her Princess turned away, having spotted the others. "V-babe!" She ran to Venus, who de-henshined quickly. "Sere! How's it going? Meant any cute guys?" Serena sweat-dropped and hugged her tighter. "Yes, Miss one-track-mind, but one's HANDS OFF!" "Ooh! Who the Chibi- Odango's new father?" "MINA!" Shouted both Serena and Rini, for different rather different reasons. "What?"  
  
Neptune started to laugh as she de-henshined and released Hotaru, who went to Amara. "Serena, it's good to see you again and know nothing has changed you." She said, smiling. "Michelle!" Serena embraced the Neptunian princess. "I missed you. And Puu!" After releasing Trista, Serena looked askance at Mina. "Where's...?" Mina sighed. A hurt look filled Serena's eyes and she looked down for a few seconds before looking back up and forcing a smile. "Oh well. If they couldn't come, they couldn't come."  
  
She turned to face the rest of the curious teachers/students. "Minna, these are my best friends. That's Mina, Amara, Michelle and Trista. They're staying for the duration of the Winter Break." "Maybe longer." Mina drooled gazing at a Gryffindor Seventh Year. "MINA!" "Oops, was that out loud?" "Yes!" Serena said and then in a whisper said. "Besides, save your guy- radar until we can visit Hogsmeade." Mina grinned.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Shorter then usual, sorry! I'll try to ge the next one out sooner, promise! R&R! 


	14. Sailor Venus is here to stay!

Author: Sailor Chibi  
  
Questions? E-mail me at Sailor_Chibi_Moon@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to the goddesses Naoko Takeuchi and J.K Rowling.  
  
Mina is staying at Hogwarts because of the Inners, she is most definitely my favorite Senshi besides Serena, Rini and Hotaru. There's just something about her, I don't know what!  
  
Yes, I know Serena can use her Eternal Form but I haven't seen Sailor Stars yet and I don't like using a tranformation or attacks I haven't seen yet unless I've made them up. I will be seeing Sailor Stars this Monday (I hope) so maybe I'll start using them then.  
  
I hope you enjoy, and does anyone but me notice how long this story is getting to be?  
  
By the way, did anyone notice Vault 630... the six month, June, the thirtieth day, SERENA'S BIRTHDAY!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Serena!" Mina bolted into the Gryffindor Dorms, a look of panic on her face. "Do electronics work here?!" "Nope." "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" "You never asked." The blond Gryffindor looked up at her cousin. "But, but-" "It won't kill you, now come sit down." Serena patted the seat beside her. Mina sat down with a slight huff and peered over Serena's shoulder. "Wicked." She commented. "I know." Serena turned her head to look at her. "You could learn." "ME? Are you serious?" "Of course."  
  
Serena lowered her voice. "You were a witch back home, just like Firefly, weren't you?" "Yes..." "Well, this IS a school for witches and wizards. Who says you couldn't stay?" "I haven't got a wand." "If Ollivander had mine and Firefly's, he's going to have yours." "I suppose... but I'll be so far behind!" "So? I'll help you catch up." "I don't know Usa..." "Well, let's ask first shall we? No harm in that."  
  
********************************  
  
"I suppose she may, as she is a witch, but you Miss Tsukino will be in charge of making sure she gets up to where the rest of you are. Agreed?" Serena nodded, her eyes gleaming with exctiement. She was having a hard time stopping herself from jumping into the air shrieking with happiness, much less did she trust herself to talk.  
  
"You may go to Diagon Alley this afternoon, but no one is too come with you. Alright?" "Great." Serena squeaked out, before grabbing Mina's hand, unable to contain her happiness. "YOU CAN STAY!" Serena screamed happily, throwing her arms around her cousin. Both girls were jumping up and down. The professors (Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and the rest) were smiling. (Well, not Snape.)  
  
But suddenly, Mina stopped. She was looking out the window with a frozen look on her face. "What's wrong?" Serena asked. "Serena, Hogwarts doesn't have a collection of monsters, does it?" "Iie, of course not." "Then that's a youma!" Mina ran to the window. "Venus Star Power..." She gave Serena an impatient look, glowing orange. "Um... oh!" Serena fumbled for her compact. "Moon Cosmic Power..." "MAKE-UP!!!" They yelled in unison.  
  
Sailor Venus poked her head out of the window and climbed out, followed rather shakily by a Sailor Moon as their professors headed for the ground, picking up Ron and Hermione on the way.  
  
"Hey you! How dare you attack a group of innocent kids!" Sailor Moon appeared with a light behind her. Right next to her was Sailor Venus, and they did the poses together.  
  
Moon: We are Sailor Scouts!  
  
Venus: And we stand for love and justice !  
  
Moon: I am Sailor Moon,  
  
Venus: I am Sailor Venus!  
  
Moon: And on behave of the Moon and Venus,  
  
Venus: We will fight all wrongs and triumph over evil!  
  
Together: And that means you!  
  
The youma hissed. "I am Darklight, sent to destroy you annoying Senshi! I have accomplished the job partly already." It smiled wickedly and stepped outside to reveal Sailor Saturn, Chibi Moon, Chibi Star and Sailor Faith tied down with some kind of dark spider web.  
  
"Rini!" "Hotaru!" "Don't let yourselves get caught!" Cried Chibi Moon. "It's so sticky!" "Quiet!" Darklight shot spider webs at them. Moon and Venus jumped. They were falling fast before wings appeared on Sailor Moon's back. Sailor Venus grabbed her friend and they were halted. "I'll get your for that! Venus... Love-me Chain Encircle!"  
  
The orange chain whipped down from Sailor Venus' fingers and caught the youma directly in the stomach. "Finish it, Sailor Moon!" "Alright, alright! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
***************************  
  
"Cool!" Mina said, looking around the Alley. Serena glanced around too. She'd only been there twice before, but it just seemed better every time you came back. "Where'll we go first?" "Gringotts's first, then Flourish and Blott's."  
  
They went to Gringott's and entered. Mina's mouth dropped open at the sight of all the goblins scurrying about. They walked over to a the desk. "Excuse me sir, but we'd like to look at Vault 630." "Very well. Pishnap!" Another goblin scurried over. "Take these girls to Vault 630." "Yes sir."  
  
Pishnap led them over to a cart, and they got in. The ride was acutally pretty fun for the girls, because it reminded them of a roller coaster. When they finally screeched to a stop, they were before an immense door with the number '630' inscribed on it. The goblin walked over and punched in a code, gently drew one finger up and down the door, and punched in another code. Then it turned to Serena. "Key." Serena gave it to him, he fitted it into the lock, and the vault opened.  
  
Mounds of Gold, heaps of Silver, columns of bronze, piles of jewels, everything wroth anything was piled into the vault, which was roughly the size of about twenty normal ones.  
  
Mina's eyes grew very wide, and Serena stepped forward quickly. Stooping down, she shoved some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts into a cloth bag, filled a second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh and then stepped back. The door swung closed with a thick 'clunk'.  
  
"You key." Serena was handed her key and then they returned to the cart. "Why so many?" Mina asked. "One for your school things, and one for each of us at Hogsmeade." Serena anwered.  
  
They walked around and got everything except the wand, which they were saving for last. When they finally reached the Wand shop, the Sun was beginning to set and the tired shoppers were heading home as teenagers took their place.  
  
The bell above the door dinged softly as Serena pushed open the door. She entered, holding the door for Mina who wrinkled her nose. "It may not seem like much, but there's enough wand power here to kill a million people." Serena whispered softly. Mina's eyes widened and she slid closer to Serena.  
  
"Ahh." A voice said directly next to Mina's ear, causing her to shriek and jump into Serena's arms. Serena jumped as well. "M-mister Ollivander!" She stammered. "I, well my friend, has come for a wand." "I see." Ollivander said, circling them slowly. "Well my dear, what is your name?" "Minakara Venus." Mina said as Serena set her back onto her feet.  
  
"I see. Another Silver Millennium Princess, hmm? Well, I'll just get your wand." He scuttled over to a black cabinet. He took a key from around his neck and stuck it into the lock, turning it easily. A small click emitted and pulled it open.  
  
He took out an orange box, covered with golden Crescent Moons and gold Venus signs. He brought it over to Mina who, casting a nervous look at Serena and recievng a reassuring look in answer, pulled the top off.  
  
Ollivander pulled it out. It was a sleek wand, made of an orange-y crystal. "Stardust, Venusstone, Sunbeam, Tears from the Milky Way, Topaz Crystal, 11 inches." Mina took it and waved it. The familiar magic shot up her arm as orang sparks cascaded from the end. "Well, that will be five galleons." Serena paid him and then they left, ready to head back to Hogwarts for some sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well? Did you like it? I hope so. I would have written more but my back's killing me. Please remember to R&R, it takes about a minute. Ja ne! 


	15. Why Are Dances Never Uneventful?

Author: SailorChibi  
  
E-mail: Sailor_Chibi_Moon@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon! (Unfortunately)  
  
Okay, Draco and Ginny ARE NOT a couple, I decided. I've got no hints of D/G anyhow. Instead, it will be Draco/Mina!  
  
Serena, Mina and Amara are cousins from the Silver Millennium, but you could say Amara's mother from then was 'squib'.  
  
Oaky, I've made some Silver Millennium names. DON'T STEAL THEM!!! I'LL KNOW IF YOU DO!!!!!!  
  
Serena – Serestra - pronounced Ser-es-tra  
  
Ami – Amilia - pronouced Amelia  
  
Rei – Reichel - pronouced Rachel  
  
Lita – Elitabeth - pronounced E-li-ta-beth  
  
Mina – Minakara – pronounced Mina-cara  
  
Amara - Alexandra  
  
Michelle – Michelandra – pronounced Michelle-andra  
  
Hotaru – Hotarianna – pronounced Hotar-i-anna  
  
Trista – Tristanna – pronounced Trist-anna  
  
Enjoy the rest of the chapter!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
'Hmm, very interesting Princess Minakara.  
  
You've a strong heart and your loyalities  
  
never waver. You are a cousin to princess  
  
Serenity and you are an Aunt to Small Lady Serenity.  
  
You would not hesitate to do what is needed to save your  
  
princess, and you care for her very much. I suppose  
  
there's no place to put you but "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Mina looked relieved as she slipped off the stool. Serena squeezed her hand tightly in excitement. Professor Dumbledore regarded them both with a smile one his face. "You may go tell you friends." He said. Both girls nodded and raced from the room.  
  
*******************************  
  
""She's what?!" Amara gasped, staring at Mina who was beaming proudly. "I'm staying! And I'm now a Gryffindor." Mina said, grinning. Rini squealed and threw her arms around Mina's waist. "This means you can stay!" "Yup."  
  
Serena smiled at the festivities but somehow, all her excitement seemed to have left. She slipped out quietly, taking the notice of no one.  
  
******************************* - The Night of the Dance  
  
Serena regarded her reflection closely. Although Harry was coming to the dance, his condition having been upgraded, he still couldn't dance. But that didn't stop her from looking nice, did it?  
  
She was wearing a pink dress that reached the floor, and had a high waist of silver beads. Thin straps rested on her arms, pushed off the shoulder. Around her golden odango were a circle of silver beads, and around her neck was a pink choker with a silver Crescent Moon on it. On her feet were pink slippers with the same tiny silver Crescent Moons on them. In a hidden pocket was her broach and wand.  
  
Hotaru wore a dress of violet, Rini wore one of pale pink, Hope's was a smaller version of Rini's, Mina's was of blue and orange, Michelle's was of turquoise, Hermione's of forest green and Trista's was a deep red. Amara wore a tuxedo.  
  
They all walked downstairs where they meant Harry and Ron, as well as the other Gryffindor fifth-years, and they all walked to the Great Hall together.  
  
Once inside, they split up to a table of the dance floor. Hermione, Ron, Michelle, Amara, Hotaru and Rini all immediately headed for the floor. Serena, Harry, Mina, Hope and Trista sat at the table but Trista got asked to dance by Professor Snape. The most shocking thing was she said yes! Then Mina was asked by Draco, who looked rather handsome in robes of silver, and she accepted blushing.  
  
Amara came over and offered her princess her hand, but Serena shook her head. Harry glanced at Serena. "Why don't you go dance?" He suggested. "I'll stay with Hope." "Oh Harry, I couldn't..." "I insist, go on my hime." Serena flushed but placed her hand in Amara's.  
  
She rose with the Uranium princess and walked to the middle of the floor where they began their dance. Harry watched them, smiling, and Hope clapped her hands and cooed "Chibi" softly.  
  
************************* - a few hours later  
  
Serena escaped outside, after having declined about twenty offers. Her feet were killing her, and she needed a breather. She glanced over her shoulder at the hall with a smile on her face, then turned and regarded her home.  
  
Although Serena was hime of the Sun and Stars as well, out of month she had spent two weeks on the Moon, one on the Sun and one on the lead Star. [AN: Known to humans as the 'North Star'.]  
  
Serena sighed as she heard the yells and laughter, as well as music, coming from the building behind her. "I know I should be happy, I've everything I could ever want. I've two loving daughters, two part-time daughters, a wonderful boyfriend, the best family I could hope for, even if my friends and I are argueing, it's nothing major. So why can't I be happy?"  
  
"Because, my darling daughter, evil still exists and it bothers you that it does." Serena gasped and turned quickly to see a woman she rarely saw, although she often wished with all her heart she could. "Mother!"  
  
And the next second she was in Queen Selenity's arms, and she was crying, although she had no idea why. The Moon Queen hugged her daughter tightly, rocking her gently as she murmured comforts.  
  
~About twnety minutes later~  
  
Serena's crying had reduced to sniffles as she pulled back from her mother. "Mother, please, tell me, when will Dominos be gone?" Selenity hesitated for a moment, before she pointed past Serena. "Look there, my daughter, what do you see?" Serena turned her head and saw a tree planted in front of a rose bush, protecting it. "I see a tree, and a bush. But Mother, why...?" When Serena turned her head back to her mother, she was gone, leaving a confused daughter.  
  
A few minutes Serena was walking back towards the castle. Somehow, she seemed to have drifted quite far away, and the garden was getting rather complicated. But as she neared the castle, something didn't feel right. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Something was wrong. Serena looked up and her worst fears were confirmed as Diamond [AN: NOT PRINCE DIAMOND!!!], Dominos' right-hand-man, enter the castle.  
  
Serena sprinted for the castle, but by the time she got there she was out of breath and several minutes had passed. Although to the frantic princess it seemed like hours.  
  
Serena darted through the doors and stopped, eyes wide with horror. All of the hogwarts students were gathered in the corner, teachers in front of them. All except Mina, Trista, Amara, and Michelle, who had henshined and were fighting youma and Deatheaters, and as well Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco, who were helping them where they could.  
  
But before Serena could react, Diamond had quartz cases trapped around Sailor Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Diamond waved his hand and a force- field appeared around the cases. Black lightening began to zap the trapped Senshi, who screamed with pain. Everyone stopped fighting to stare in horror, even the evil.  
  
"NO!!!!" The wail escaped Serena's throat before she could think. She dashed past the stunned fighters and threw herself against the force field, praying it would break. It didn't, instead throwing her backwards to hit the floor with such a crack everyone winced.  
  
"Serenity! Stop!" Sailor Venus cried, holding her stomach. "You'll be killed!" "QUIET!!!" Roared Diamond, waving a hand. The lightening increased. Serena screamed for him to stop it and again ran to the force field. She pressed herself against it. The same dark lightening that was hitting her Senshi rained around her, eager for pray, but it was ignored apart from Serena putting her hands up around her face.  
  
Rini made her decision fast and raced past the teachers. "Moon Prisim Power, Make-up!" She cried desperately. Sailor Chibi Moon ran to the force field and, pulling her broach off her bow and hold it above her head, cried out again "Moon, Prisim..." She tilted her head back and took a deep breath before screaming as loud as she could. "POWER!!!!!!"  
  
Hotaru clenched one fist and ran to help her lover and princess. "Saturn Planet Power, Make-up!" Sailor Saturn stood ooposite Sailor Chibi Moon, who had her eyes closed and head tilted towards the ceiling. Her outfit had turned into magenta ribbons that floated around her.  
  
Saturn held her henshin stick into the air, much as Chibi Moon had, and cried out. "Saturn, Planet..." She mimicked Chibi Moon's actions, as her fuku became dark purple ribbons around her. "POWER!!!!!"  
  
Then Hope came to help. Standing in between them, she shouted. "Star Prisim Power, Make-up!" She transformed and held her broach into the air. "Star, Prisim..." Her fuku became pale pink ribbons. "POWER!!!!!!"  
  
heir broach/wand dissipated into sparkles around them as they reached out and grabbed hands. "Sailor, Planet..." They all shouted together, then as loud as they could. "POWER!!!!!!!"  
  
Purple, magenta and pink power gathered and shot towards Serena, who was still trying to force her way through. It passed by her, shattering the force field. Diamond growled and waved a hand. The cases vanished and the Senshi cried out as the fell.  
  
Serena leapt forward. "Grab my hand!" She yelled. Venus, who was flailing her arms, did so. Serena yanked backwards, ending up falling backwards, pulling the Senshi of Love with her.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well? I've got a question I would like answered. Which chapter so far is your favorite? And always, R&R!!!!!! 


	16. Tears

Arigato for the reviews!!! I love getting them and they encourage me to update quicker! (hint, hint!)  
  
Ea Simpson: My favorite Usagi pairing is Usagi/Seiya, (and it will be that pairing next story) but it's nice to have something different for a change, ne? Thanks!  
  
elisabeth the ultimate harry/usagi fan: I'm glad you like my story so much!  
  
Suzette: I'm flattered to think I'm one of your ultimate favorite authors. Arigato! It's nice to know I'm not the only one who hates Mamoru-baka!  
  
Akiko: Thank you!  
  
Me: DIE MAMO-CHAN, DIE! Are my thoughts EXACTLY! ^_~  
  
nicole: Usagi IS way to good for that idiot. Thanks for reviewing so often!  
  
Arigato minna!!! And I know the last part was a little dramatic, I tend to go overboard sometimes. Gomen nasi! (Demo if you liked it, never mind!)  
  
And I'm sorry, but Melanie's going to have to be Momoko. I'm just not used to writing Melanie.  
  
My story is coming to an end; sadly, I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but probably less then five. PROBABLY! Not sure.  
  
I do, however, have the ending all planned out and it will be great! (I hope)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Serena kept her head down as she walked toward DADA. The rest of the winter break had passed quickly. Mina, Hotaru, Momoko, Rini and Hope had been slightly horrified, but were still holding onto the prayer that Rei, Ami and Lita hadn't been captured yet, but in her heart Serena knew they had been.  
  
There hadn't been any deaths, and although there were many injuries few were really severe. There were, however, quite a few deatheaters captured, including a certain stupid little traitorous rat... (No offense to Wormtail lovers!)  
  
Serena, however, was feeling the worst of all. 'I could have protected them!' She thought angrily, swiping a hand over her eyes after DADA. She was walking almost blindly, not paying attention to where she was going. 'If only I had paid more attention to them, instead of sobbing on Mother's shoulder. And know they're gone, and it's all my fault...'  
  
Tears collected in her eyes again, but this time she made no movement to wipe them away. Up ahead she viewed her friends waiting for her, including the guardians and several professors, but she just couldn't handle that right now. As she neared, she began to run, dashing past them as if she was on fire. They called after her, but she was heedless to any sounds.  
  
"Mommy..." Rini stared after the fleeing figure of her mother and felt tears collect in her own eyes. She, along with Hotaru and Mina, only Diana, Luna, Artemis and Momoko staying back, began to step forwards, but a hand landed on Rini's shoulder. "Wait Rini, let me go." Harry said. She paused, unsure, and looked up at her. He met her gaze and as she looked at the emerald gaze of the person she suspected would be her father, she nodded slowly.  
  
He gave her a small wink before hurrying after Serena. Rini felt a light tug on her robe and looked down, startled, to see Hope looking up at her. The little one's eyes were liquid-filled as well and her chin trembled. "Chibi, Chibi Chibi Chibi? (1)" She asked softly. Rini's tears spilled over and she knelt and pulled her sister close. Hope clung to her, just as Rini had to Serena many times before. "Mama will be fine, Hope."  
  
Hotaru looked at the embracing sisters and felt her own insides quiver with fear. What if Serena didn't pull herself together? They'd all become so dependant on Serena's strength... and now they were only four instead of 10, excluding Serena.  
  
She looked at Mina. "We all will be okay, right?" She asked. "Of course, Hotaru, you've nothing to worry about." Mina said confidently. But Hotaru wasn't reassured. Because she had seen the fear and worry in Mina's eyes before Mina had turned away.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry finally caught up with Serena when the girl stopped at the Great Lake. She was bent over gasping when he arrived, and he didn't blame her. He felt a little short of breath when he arrived, and he hadn't run like she had.  
  
Serena stopped gasping and stood still, looking out towards the train station where the train dropped them off each year. Her shoulders were shaking, and for a second Harry thought she was laughing.  
  
"Serena? Are you okay?" He asked, slightly uncertain. She turned towards him, and he saw tears falling off her cheeks. "Oh Harry... why does everything have to be so complicated?" She whispered before sinking to the ground.  
  
He hurried to her side and dropped to the ground beside her. She was sobbing, and he did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently. "I could have saved them! I could have transformed, but I d-didn't!" He made murmurings of comfort. He knew he'd feel exactly the same way if Ron and Hermione had been captured.  
  
About ten minutes later Harry looked down at Serena and realized she'd fallen alseep. She looked so sweet, with her head leaned against Harry's shoulder that he couldn't help himself. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Even in sleep, Serena knew to respond to him and kissed back instinctively. Harry broke away when he realized she was shivering. He pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around both of them before laying his head on top of hers. Before he knew it, he was asleep too.  
  
*******************************  
  
(If you don't like the song, just skip it okay?)  
  
Harry awoke sometime later. He wasn't sure what time it was, but knew it must rather late because it was dark. The only light was from fireflies and lanterns set around the school. He wasn't sure what had awakened him, until he heard it. A beautiful voice, singing. [AN: So you odn't get confused, as Serestra, she looks different, okay? But no one apart from herself and Mother has ever seen what she really looks like. What she looks like now is a mask so evil doesn't know what she looks like.]  
  
"Look at me  
  
You may think you see who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my Heart  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
I am now  
  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think  
  
How we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?"  
  
As the last strands of song died away, the figure on the border of the lake wrapped it's arms around itself. Harry stood up, grabbing his cloak, and approached. "Serena? Want to go in now?" She looked at him, and silent words flashed between them before they both nodded once, silently. Harry slid his cloak around her and they started for the school.  
  
Once inside, they went to the Great Hall where chatter was scant. Upon the doors opening, and Serena and Harry entering, there was silence before Rini and Hope ran to her. Serena knelt and scooped them both up. Mina (who had been cudddling with Draco), Hotaru and Melanie ran to her as well, and Ron and Hermione as well.  
  
"Serena?" Mina's voice was a whisper. Serena looked at her seriously. "As soon as we find Voldemort and Dominos, they are goners."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well? You like, no like? Please R&R! 


	17. Mina, You Moron!

KONNICHIWA!!!!!! How are you all?! ^_^  
  
"'whatever's on the computer screen'"  
  
nicole: Your suggestion is great, I might use it!  
  
Moon-Blossom: Thanks for the compliments! I wrote this so you wouldn't 'die'!  
  
MarsMoonStar: I love your name! Arigato!  
  
Light Heart: Wow, you've reviewed a lot, haven't you? ^_~ But reviews keep me going!  
  
VampireWriter411: I'm glad you love it.  
  
Alright minna, I may be rushing this along but the truth is I'm getting sick of writing it. This is my first fanfic and I never expected it to turn out so well!  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Mina looked at Serena with worried eyes as she released Rini and Hope. "Serena, just how exactly do you propose we do this? It's not as if we have a mini-comp-" Mina stopped her sentence as, out of her sub-space pocket, Serena pulled out two mini-computers. One was yellow with an orange Venus symbol on the back; the other was very pale purple with the Japanese sign of Faith on the back.  
  
"Here, Melanie, this is for you." Serena handed her the computer. "Wicked." The younger girl commented, opening it. "And this is yours, Mina." Mina took it and stared at it as if it was a foreign object. Of course, to her it probably was.  
  
"What on Venus do I do with THIS?!" "You use it, moron." "Um... HOW?!" Serena sighed. "Open it, Mina-chan, and it will guide you through the steps, okay?! You should remember rather soon."  
  
Hotaru looked at them curiously. "Serena-hime, how come Melanie and Mina have computers when Ami's already got one?" "Because, Firefly, the Faith and Venus computers were created exactly this purpose. They're back-ups, used when the Mercurian computer is-" Serena made a face. "We'll say, off- line."  
  
"But why them?" Rini pointed at her two friends, both looking at their respective computers with interest. "Why not an Outer?" "Because when the bright idea for these computers came up, Mina and Melanie were the only two Senshi available. Michelle, Amara and Trista were occupied with matters of their planets, Lita was in an inter-galatical cooking contest, Rei was with me and we were suffering through a boring conference. Firefly was far too young at the time." "Oh. I see."  
  
"These computers are worth millions." Serena informed them. Rini, Hotaru, Ron, Hermione and Harry's eyes widened. "They're made with priceless materials and have the entire Moon Kingdom database inside of them. If they were lost or broken, it would be destructional. They take some time to make." BEEP! Mina's computer shrilled loudly, emitting a series of beeps.  
  
Mina squealed in surprise and dropped it. "NO!" Shouted half a dozen voices. Everyone, excluding Hope, Mina and Melanie, dove for it. Heads were banged as everyone landed on their stomachs, hands stretched out. The Venian computer landed directly in the middle of the pile of hands, still open and still beeping.  
  
"Mina, you moron!" Harry growled. Mina flushed, hands over her eyes in fear. "Sorry!" She squeaked. "Is it broken?" "No." Hermione got to her feet, holding it as she examined the screen. "I can't read it, it's in some odd language..." "Let's see." Mina stuck her head close to the screen, but shook her head. "Neither can I. Odd, it almost ressembles some form of type I've seen before..."  
  
"That's cause you have." Serena, peering at it over Hermione's shoulder, reached out and took it. "It's in Venarian, Mina. It's that way because originally, it was designed for you to be able to read it easily and quickly without having to stop and concentrate on what you were reading. However, because you aren't fully Venarian yet, your eyes don't recognize the print." "What's it say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hmm... It says "'Located Scouts Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto."' I'll click on Mercury...  
  
"'Scout: Mercury  
  
Specialty: Ice, Knowledge  
  
Senshi status: Second to be found  
  
Location: * A map is shown*'"  
  
And that's all it says." Serena looked up at her friends. "So what do you say we go find them?" Mina smirked. "To that, I say... Venus Crystal Power" "Saturn Crystal Power" "Star Crystal Power" "Faith Crystal Power" "Super, Moon Crisis, Power" Then, together as loud as they could, six voices shouted. "MAKE-UP!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Short chapter, I know! I'm sorry, but there's only a few more and next chapter they're walking through some forest on their way to save the Scouts and win the war once and for all. R&R onegai! And go check out my newest story, Falling Out Of Love. It's Usagi/Seiya romance. 


	18. Once Nine, now Two. What if it turns int...

Konnichiwa minna, and gomen, gomen, GOMEN!!!! For being sooooo long! I know I took forever but I kinda don't want this story to end! It's gone on for so long, but hey it's been successful and there's still another chapter and epilogue to go!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I LOVE READING REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
When I'm done this story, I'll start another. Well, actually I've already started another one but it's only Sailor Moon, not a crossover, and it's U/S. But it's not posted yet, so...  
  
Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sailor Moon turned to face the other Scouts, determination shining in her blue eyes. "Ready?" She asked them. They nodded. She turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You?" They nodded, slighty less uncertain. "Right then! Harry, you're here, beside me. On your other side will be Venus, and then Faith, and then Ron, then Saturn, then Chibi Moon, Then Hermione, then Chibi Star, who will be one my other side."  
  
They got into this position, holding hands, and glanced at each other. Sailor Moon caught Venus' eye, and nodded. Venus took a deep breath. "Venus Crystal Power!" She lowered her head abd began to glow orange, her hair floating above her head. Sailor Faith caught her motions instantly and nodded. "Faith Crystal Power!" Her aura turned out to be a light purple, as she copied Venus's movements.  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!" "Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon shouted, almost together. They began glowing dark purple and light pink respectively. "Star Crystal Power!" Chibi Star's aura was a dark pink, almost as dark as her hair but not quite.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" Sailor Moon shouted. Her aura was pure white. The aura's melted together, blending over the ones without Sailor Powers, until all glowed brightly with the light of hope. But the strongest light of all was Serena's white. "SAILOR TELEPORT!!!!!!"  
  
***************************  
  
It was so dark. That was the first thing Sailor Moon noticed. Walking through the darkened forest, one could barely see. But the Tsuki no hime could see her friends, just slightly.  
  
They had been walking for what seemed like ages, but it did't seem to make much of a difference. They weren't moving, so it seemed. And Moon knew she wasn't the only one hating the darkness. Chibi Moon was twitching. Just as Sailor Moon was about to say something, Chibi Moon cried out. "I can't take this anymore!" She started to run.  
  
"No, Rini!" Saturn yelled, rushing after her girlfriend, with Sailor Faith right behind her. "Wait! Stop!" Shouted Hermione and Venus together. They all began to run as well, increasing their paces when 3 screams sounded.  
  
But when they reached the clearing, it was empty. Save for the Silence Glaive.  
  
***********************  
  
Now, instead of the original group of nine, there were seven. Ron and Hermione were walking close, Venus clutched Chibi Star in her arms and Sailor Moon had a firm grip on Harry's arm. It seemed to be even darker, and many a time they stumbled over a rock or a stick. Then there was the rustling, and the eyes that peered at you whenever you gazed around. It was colder, and getting colder as they walked.  
  
Hermione had the uncomfortable feeling someone was watching her. Everytime she looked around, nothing was there. And she kept hearing sticks cracking and rocks being kicked, as if someone was following her but wasn't too worried at being caught.  
  
She turned forward again, and noticed it was getting darker. "He-mmm!" She screamed, muffled, as cold and slimy hands wrapped around her mouth, arms and waist. They smelt horrible and she gagged, feeling awful-tasting slime in her mouth. It oozed slowly down her throat as she was yanked off the path.  
  
"Hey Hermione-" Ron turned to ask Hermione how much longer she thought they'd be but when he did he discoevered... she was gone. "HERMIONE!" He yelled, making the others jump. "Ron, what's the matter?!" Venus began but fell silent as they all realized it at the same time. Hermione WAS gone.  
  
"Where'd she go?!" Harry cried. And then, in the distance, a feminine voice they all recognized screamed once. "HELP!!!!!" "HERMIONE!!!!!" Ron yelled and dashed into the bushes. "Ron!" Hrry began to plunge after his friend but Sailor Moon jerked him back.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Harry demanded of her harshly. "Harry, I'd love to help him too but Hermione's probably in the hands of Voldemort and Dominos by now! It's only a matter of time, if we leave the path, that we'll get caught too!" Venus knelt beside them. In the dark her eyes were dakrer then their usual royal blue, but they were worried. "Harry, Sailor Moon is right. If we get caught too, what good will we be?"  
  
They had a point. Harry got up and began to walk again but Moon stopped him. "I think we should break." She said firmly. Venus nodded and sat down, Chibi Star in her lap. Harry and Moon sat down as well and there was silence. Silence until...  
  
[AN: I almost stopped it here, but since you'll probably kill me if I do I'll continue! Besides that, it would be a cliffhanger, and I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!!! They're like season finale's, which I might add are happening and I don't want them to because then it will kill me all summer waiting for my new shows! Grr... Sorry, I just had to get this rant off my chest... does anyone else detest the summer for this reason?!]  
  
Venus happened to glance over at Sailor Moon at the very second the ground beneath her princess began to glow. Not a nice glow, but a bad one that was a deep red color. "Sailor Moon, watch out!" She screamed. She threw her body forward and hit Sailor Moon, knocking the girl out of the way.  
  
Black vines that stung when they touched skin whipped up and grabbed the Venus princess. "MINAKARA!" Sailor Moon screamed. Harry grabbed her arms just in time to keep her from leaping forward and getting caught as well. Venus lifted her head, straining. "Serestra... I believe in you.. Never give up..." She whispered before she was yanked into the ground. "VENUS!"  
  
But they had not forgotten little Chibi Star, who had been knocked to the ground when Venus sprang forward. A single vine whipped up and wrapped around the five-year-old's waist. "HOPE!!!" Yelled both Sailor Moon and Harry together. "Mama! Daddy!" Chibi Star screamed, reaching for them. But it was too late; the ground closed seconds after the girl had been yanked in.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
R&R, onegai! 


	19. Final Battle

Ahh, two chapter in two days!!!! It's the weekend, I must be more bored then I thought!  
  
But oh well, who cares?! And THIS ISN'T THE END!!!! THERE'S STILL THE EIPOLOGUE TO GO!!!!!  
  
Itai – ow  
  
~Telepathy~  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Enjoy!!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
There was a quivery feeling to Sailor Moon's insides as she sank to her knees. One was the shock of having her best friend/cousin and daughter stolen from her in the blink of an eye; the other was from the shock that Hope had called Harry 'Daddy'.  
  
Now, Sailor Moon knew very well that Hope Tsukino knew how to see soul-mate bonds and also the child could see whom would marry whom when older. Which meant if Hope had called her Mama, and Harry Daddy, then that meant...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Harry yell. Quickly, she yanked her head around to see Harry glowing, well, red. And so was she. Sailor Moon darted to her feet as everything around them turned red and a bubble-type thing encompassed them. "What the?!" Harry exclaimed seconds before they vanished.  
  
************************  
  
"Itai!" Moon squealed as she was dropped onto the floor. A cold laughter sounded, one that sent shivers down her back. She'd know it anywhere, even if she never wanted to hear it again. "If you think that hurt-" A figure half hidden in shadows stood. "Wait until you see what I've in store for you."  
  
"Dominos!" Moon hissed, darting to her feet. "Where have you brought me?! Where are my friends? Were's Harry?!" He laughed again. "So impatient, little princess." He came fully from the shadows, revealing himself to be a rather tall man. He wore blood red and black armor resembling Endymion's. He had blond hair but what chilled Moon most was his eyes. They were blue, like her own, but yet his were so filled with ice and hate and anger she was frightened.  
  
"I will tell you where your friends are, as soon as you submit the Crystal to me." Sailor Moon just stared at him. "Never!" She yelled after a few seconds of wondering if this creature before her had gone insane and pulling out the first staff she got her hand on. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!!!!"  
  
And so one battle for the Cosmos has begun.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Harry, for his part, was very much aware of when he and Sailor Moon were seperated. He yelled her name but it seemed she didn't hear him as she didn't turn around. Harry, however, was ready for when the 'bubble' popped and dropped him to the floor. So, unlike our slightly ungraceful heroine, he landed on his feet and had his wand already drawn.  
  
He looked around the room he was in, feeling a cold chill as he did. The walls were black, or so it would seem, it was so dark. Lining the walls were deatheaters with silver masks, making it seem so the masks floated in midair. Harry could see wand after wand on both side drawn and pointing at the ceiling.  
  
But towards the front were two fires, both green with silver inside. On either side were two snakes, again both green with silber outline on the scales. They were amazingly lifelike, and Harry had the feeling they might slither off their posts and come through the darkness to bite him.  
  
There was a throne there, the top so much like the snakes on the posts. The top of the throne snake had it's mouth open, revealing poisonous and deadly looking fangs. In the throne, half-hidden in darkness like his partner, sat a man. Perhaps not so much a man as a creature. He wore blacker then black robes, and two red eyes gleamed at him.  
  
Harry's scar began to burn as those horrible eyes glared at him, and it grew incresingly worse until the fifteen-year-old boy thought he would rather die then have anymore pain inflicted on him. And yet he understood through the splitting agony that was exactly what that monster wanted him to do.  
  
He straightened slowly and glared back at the throne, meeting the red eyes with his own furious green gaze. And said one word. "Voldemort." And the pain stopped as if someone had flicked a switch. Voldemort stood up slowly. "Ah, Harry Potter. I wonder when you'd be joining me." He said in a mocking voice. Harry felt anger rush through him but he stayed silent.  
  
"It's a pity you must be going so soon, however. Avada Kedavra! " Harry dodged the flash of green light which most surely would have killed him and retaliated quickly with the first curse that entered his head. "Petrificus Toculis Etermus!"  
  
And the second battle has begun.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Serena was quickly discovering, evil *did not* fight by the rules. It seemed like she was constantly dodging fire, lightening, ice, shards of crystal and everything else one could think off that wasn't light.  
  
She's already been hit several times, hard, and one had hit her locket head- on, reversing her transformation. So now it was Serena Tsukino against on very pissed off Negaverse King with a huge maount of power. Not good.  
  
The princess was now just trying to keep herself up. She couldn't stop long enough to throw out an attack, so when a blast of fire that was meant for the girl's stomach hit the wall and destroyed it, she took the chance and darted through it. She found herself in the hall where Harry and Voldemort were battling it out.  
  
Serena glanced over her shoulder and saw a giser of black ice heading towards her. She ducked, hitting the ground and throwing her hands over her neck and head just in time for it to hit the opposite wall and keep going until it hit outside. Serena looked at the wall, looked at Dominos, looked at Voldemort and Harry, and made her decision.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Harry did notice when part of the wall collapsed, sending Deatheaters scuttling away from it like the roaches they were. He was a bit preoccupied, however, and didn't have the chance to look at it to see what caused the wall to crumble. He did see the black ice smash the wall Voldemort was standing closest to, causing the entire wall to come down upon the dark wizard, (really a sight he enjoyed seeing, even if unfortunately the wizard hissed a protection spell before it hit him) and took the chance to breathe.  
  
He was unprepared when someone grabbed his hand and pulled. "Sailor Moon? What are you doing?!" Harry shouted, not realising that the female wasn't exactly Sailor Moon anymore. "Saving you!" She yelled at him. "They're too strong!" He didn't have the chance to say anything else because she yanked him after her, through the walls and outside.  
  
Behind them, they head Dominos yell furiously for Voldemort to stop them, but Voldemort was a little inattentive, though, seeing as how he was trying to dig himself out from a thousand pounds of rock and concrete.  
  
*****************************************  
  
They stoppd running once outside the castle and a good distance away. "What will we do?" Harry asked her. Serena let go of his hand and placed one over her heart, panting. "I don't know. They're so strong, our only chance is if we get them off-guard. But to do that we need to be up in the air!"  
  
"I will help you." The familiar voice (to Serena anyhow!) spoke behind them. Serena turned quickly. "Helios!" She said happily. The Elysian priest smiled at them and bowed slightly. "Hello, princess." He said. "Until now, I was unaware of the dangers touching the Earth. Your magic protects Elysion until the last second." Serena nodded. "I know. I want it that way." She said carefully. "Will you help us, Pegasus?"  
  
In answer, Helios turned into the white horse that Rini loved and had helped them against the circus and nodded. Serena and Harry climbed upon the magical creature's back. Pegasus flapped his wings once and theywere airborn. ~Prepare your attacks now.~ He said in their minds.  
  
Serena took the Silver Crystal into her hands and wished for the Sun and Star Crystals to come to her. They did, and with a single command they joined together into the strongest Crystal ever made. The Celestial Heart Crystal. It also changed her into the person she really was.  
  
[AN: I'm placing a description of the her here, but if you want you can just skip it.]  
  
Her hair was streaked gold, silver and white/blue, and was in odango. The hair that fell was braided until halfway, where it fell free the rest. She wore a dress similar to her Moon Princess one, only the white was slightly tinged blue. The gold was the same, but she wore soft silver shoes. Around her waist was a silver ribbon. The dress was strapless, with gold trim and the gold beads still there.  
  
A silver crown sat upon her head, with diamond in the middle, and a zircon, a ruby, an emerald, a topaz, a sapphire, an amber, an amethyst, a crystal, and a garnet circling it. Around her neck was the Celestial Heart Crystal, the heart of everything living and the reason everyone everywhere, in all dimensions, in all times were able to live on a silver chain. Her eyes were still the Crystalline blue but with flecks of silver and some flecks of gold in it.  
  
Serestra closed her eyes and wished for a weapon that could end this feud once and for all. And in a sparkle of light, it appeared. SHe opened her eyes and they widened before she reached out and grasped it.  
  
In her hand, was a magnificent sword. The handle was made of what looked like many different metals and precious stones twined together. The hilt looked like it was made of pure Crystal and it gave off a glow. On then hilt, was the sign of Mercury in blue Zircons, the sign of Mars in Rubys, Jupiter in Emeralds, Venus in Topazes, Uranus in Alexandrite's, Neptune in Sapphires, Saturn in Amythest's, Pluto in Garnet's, a silver Crecent Moon, a white Star and a gold Sun.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Harry for his part was having a flashback of the day Hermione told him something. They'd been researching their charms assignment...  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Hey Harry, look at this!" Hermione said. Harry groaned. "Mione, I'm not really interested in a charm to do your hair..." "It's not! Now look!" Harry sighed but obligingly slid his chair over. Hermione was pointing to a spell that was titled 'Ultimate Avada Kedavra'. Harry skimmed it but immediately saw it would be of no use. "Look Herm it says this spell hasn't worked for years, and you need to be really powerful for it to work." "I guess you're right. Sorry Harry." "S'okay."  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Could that spell work now? Harry looked at his wand and thought about it before deciding that yes, yes it would.  
  
****************************************  
  
~We're almost there!~ Pegasus warned, dropping low. Serestra turned to Harry. "Ready?" She asked softly. Harry nodded. "Absolutely." He answered in a determined voice. ~Now!~ Pegasus yelled!  
  
Serestra pointed the sword, Harry aimed his wand.  
  
Serestra: Universe  
  
Harry: Ultimate  
  
Serestra: Sword  
  
Harry: Avada  
  
Serestra: STRIKE!!!!!!  
  
Harry: KEDAVRA!!!!!!!  
  
Time seemed to slow as two streams of light, one white and tinged slightly pink the other white and tinged slightly green leapt away from them. They traveled incredibly slowly. And as they did, both Serestra and Harry wished their friends could be safe.  
  
@It will be done@  
  
The voice was deep and high at the same time but as soon as it spoke time sped up. The light hit Dominos and Voldemort, and their shrieks were something, Harry knew, he would never forget as he felt the world going black. And if this was death, he really didn't give damn.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
No, that's not the end! There's still the Eipologue to go! R&R!!!! 


	20. Eiplogue

AHHH!!!!!!!! The Epilogue already? Oh my, how time does fly. ~Checks time, sees it's been over five months this story has continued.~ *Sweatdrop* Well, maybe not. ANYHOW, I'm posting a new story straight away and it's called... ~drumroll~ Can't Fight The Moonlight. It's about how Usagi is betrayed by the inners except for Minako and Artemis and she and Minako go to Paris but when they come back 5 years later everything's changed and it's not just them.  
  
So read it, will you? And I lied, it's not Usagi/Seiya it's Usagi/Minako but U/M is almost as good so long as the 'M' doesn't stand for Mamoru!  
  
Thanks so much, my lovely and faithful reviewers.  
  
And thanks to nicole for the good suggestion.  
  
Harry: 20  
  
Ron: 20  
  
Hermione: 20  
  
Draco: 20  
  
Serena: 20  
  
Mina: 20  
  
Rei: 20  
  
Ami: 20  
  
Lita: 20  
  
Amara: 23  
  
Michelle: 23  
  
Hope: 10 (Serena used the silver Crystal to age her, but this time she permaently won't age until the 30th Century.)  
  
Rini: 17 (Rini won't age any farther either until the 30th Century.)  
  
Hotaru: 18 (Neither will Hotaru.)  
  
Trista: 25 (As her phsyical persona portrays)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
~5 years later – May 10~  
  
Serena adjusted the veil so that it draped correctly over her face and turned to face Mina. "How do I look?" She inquired anxiously. Mina grinned. "You look absolutely beautiful." She said. Serena smiled. "Arigato, Mina." She leaned forward and hugged her friend. "You're welcome."  
  
Serena turned to the others. "Are you all ready?" She inquired. "Hai." They all nodded. Amara stood, wearing a yellow tuxedo, and came to stand by her side. Amara was going to give her away, Michelle was playing the music, Mina, Ami, Lita, Trista and Hermione were her bridesmaids. Hope was the flower girl, Rini and Hotaru were going to hold the pillow with the rings on it. Rei was performing the wedding, although she'd never done one before.  
  
Hope went first, followed by Rini and Hotaru, and then the bridesmaids. Michelle's music sounded beautiful, and a smile spread over Serena's face as a sparkle entered her eyes. Down the aisle she stepped slowly, a smiling Amara by her side.  
  
Harry looked rather nervous, but all of this cleared away the second he saw Serena. She was wearing her Universe dress, only with a veil over her hair. It seemed like forever to the nervous man before they were reached.  
  
As Amara dropped Serena's hand and Harry stepped forward to take it, the blond hissed softly. "If you ever hurt her, I'll make you wish you were never born." Harry gulped and Serena laughed softly as they stood before Rei.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today..." Serena wasn't listening as she stared into Harry's emerald eyes, and he into hers. "Serena!" "Huh?" Serena asked, looking confused and causing a twitter in the crowd. Rei shook her head. "Some things never change. Do you or do you not want Harry to be your husband?" Serena smiled sweetly. "I do." She said in a soft voice." Then you may now kiss the bride."  
  
Harry touched her veil and pulled it up softly, smiling. She grinned back and went up on her tiptoes instintively. As his lips touched hers, she knew this was what she lived and fought for.  
  
Many things have changed since that final battle.  
  
Harry and Draco have given up being enemies and are now fairly good friends.  
  
Serena and the other inners have made up.  
  
Amara and Michelle have gotten married.  
  
Hotaru proposed to Rini and with delight, she's accepted even though they won't wed for a while.  
  
Rei married Chad, Lita married Ken and Ami married Greg.  
  
Ron and Hermione got married and Hermione's currently pregnant with twins.  
  
Mina and Draco are engaged and their wedding is next month.  
  
Luna and Artemis are, you guessed it, married. (For their wedding, Serena used the Crystal to turn them both in humans for exactly one month, starting thew day of the wedding. They went to Paris for their honeymoon)  
  
Harry, obviously, proposed to Serena who accepted with pleasure, much to the joy of Hope and Rini  
  
Hope can now speak English without henshining, but when she gets angry or sad she sometimes speaks in 'Chibi'.  
  
These are only some of the things which have occurred in the last five years. As you can see, everyone is happy. Yes, Serena knew nothing ever lasts forever. The Dark Mon might still attack, and there will surely be some kind of threat to them sooner or later. But with Harry and the Senshi at her side, she knows there's nothing they can't do.  
  
Fin  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
R&R 


End file.
